Jealousy
by LostInThePost
Summary: Modern Day/ AU. Tris and Christina are the best of friends. Nothing can change that, right? But when Tobias Eaton returns, it all changes... Although they promised never to let a guy come in between them again; promises are made to be broken. Eventual Fourtris!
1. The Evolution Of Friendship

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

_Chapter One: The Evolution Of Friendship_

_4 years old._

The girl's eyes darted anxiously around the room. She didn't like being with the big children. Their looming appearance terrified her. But her mother said that this kid's club would be good, so she had agreed. Though right in that moment, she was deeply regretting her decision.

The room was a sea of faces, numerous children bustling about; joking, playing, talking. The girl immediately felt left out; an outsider to their bubble of happiness. She didn't know anyone there and wasn't willing to, either. So instead the girl observed quietly from a corner, fidgeting anxiously.

Appearing from within the crowd of children, a tall girl strode up to her, a bright smile on her tanned face.

"Hi!" she beamed.

"Hi." the girl shyly replied, after a moment of hesitation. She wondered why the girl wanted to talk to her.

"I'm Christina!" the tall girl proclaimed.

"Beatrice."

The tall girl, Christina, wrinkled her nose. "That's a strange name."

Beatrice shrugged, casting her gaze to the floor. Beatrice's hope in finding a new friend had vanished with those four words.

"My name is strange too." Christina reassured, not wanting to lose a friend in Beatrice. "I'm painting a tree. Want to come see it?" Christina motioned towards a plastic canvas, towards one of the edges of the room. It wasn't too crowded and this pleased Beatrice.

Beatrice silently nodded in response before following Christina, quite pleased that she had made a new friend.

* * *

_8 years old._

The two girls tore through the playground, racing eagerly towards the almost-vacant swings. One of the girls had sleek jet-black hair that flew with the wind, like a dark cape. It contrasted greatly with the blonde hair of the shorter girl beside her; who was struggling to keep up with the tall girl's pace.

When the girls reached the swings, they automatically dived for one each, exploding with laughter.

"I bet _I_ can go higher!" the blonde girl chided, kicking her short legs out enthusiastically. She gazed up at the clear cerulean sky in awe, wondering if she could ever reach it. She wanted to fly towards the sky and graze her fingers against the fluffy clouds that decorated it, like a free bird.

"Liar!" the other girl replied, "I'm better at swinging than you, Beatrice."

"That's what _you_ think!" Beatrice argued, turning away from her friend. It was with this motion that she noticed a boy perched on the swing next to her, who was silently staring back at her. It was surprising that she hadn't noticed before. He was staring at Beatrice anxiously, not sure of what to say or do. Luckily for him, Beatrice was eager to make friends with him.

"Hi." Beatrice grinned. "I'm-"

"I'm Christina!" her friend interrupted, waving eagerly at the boy.

"Tobias." the boy shyly smiled, his icy blue eyes staring warmly at both of the girls.

"Well, Tobias, we think boys are stupid," Christina informed, "but you seem nice so you can play with us."

"Not all boys are stupid," Beatrice pointed out. "Caleb's really clever."

"Whatever." Christina dismissed and Tobias watched the exchange in silence. Beatrice leaped off the moving swing and tumbled into the grass, laughing. Christina soon followed her actions and Tobias awkwardly joined them. The three children lay down in the emerald grass in a comfortable silence as the sun shined joyously above them.

Beatrice turned towards Tobias. "I never did tell you my name, did I?"

Tobias frowned. "No, you didn't."

"It's Beatrice."

"Beatrice" Tobias repeated, liking the way it sounded when he said her name. Beatrice smiled at Tobias warmly and after a moment, he smiled back.

* * *

_12 years old._

The boy stared out the window miserably, scanning the view of the street outside. His azure eyes surveyed the motionless street, almost in hope that someone would magically appear. He had it in his mind who he wanted to appear, but for some reason doubted that they would show up.

Tall stacks of labelled boxes surrounded him, looming over him in a threatening manner. They were a constant and inescapable reminder to the boy that he was leaving; whether he liked it or not.

"Tobias, come help me move some of these to the van!" his father called, clutching piles of boxes in his outstretched arms. Tobias continued to fix his gaze on the empty street outside, in desperation. _They have to come_, he thought, hopefully.

"Come on!" his father persisted and Tobias had no other option but to oblige to his command and he begrudgingly, turned away from the window. He darted in and out of the house repeatedly, bearing some of these boxes. His repetitive actions were similar to those of a soccer player; racing from one side of the pitch to the other.

Tobias became transfixed with this ritual, so much that he didn't even notice two girls walk towards him. Within seconds, a sharp force attacked his shoulder. Shocked, he turned to face his attacker. His expression brightened when he realised it his best friends; Beatrice and Christina. Christina had a fist raised and shrugged, guilty of attacking him.

Christina then leaped into his arms immediately, hugging him tightly. "Come back and visit."

Tobias returned her warm embrace, grinning. "Of course." Then he released her and turned to face Beatrice. He enveloped her into his arms.

"Bye, Tobias." Beatrice quietly mumbled into his chest, her face decorated with sorrow. Tobias forced a reassuring smile at her, masking his inner despair. He freed her from his tight grip and spent the next few seconds staring at his friends, wishing to freeze the moment. His father emerged from within the newly-derelict house, eyebrows raised as if to say _"it's time." _Tobias took one final glance at the house, his friends, his home and closed his eyes; wanting to imprint the image of the things, and people, he loved into his brain.

* * *

_14 years old._

Uriah ran a tanned hand through his unruly hair as he strode down the corridor. Little did he know, his actions were being watched closely by numerous adoring girls. This included a small blonde girl and her tall friend who excitedly glanced at each other as Uriah passed them. The girls shuffled towards each other and made squealing noises of awe.

"He is _so_ hot!" the tall girl exclaimed, bouncing on the spot.

"Chris!" the blonde girl hissed, tugging at her friend's elbow. "He could've heard us!"

"Get over it, Tris. It's no big deal. He knows _tons _of girls like him!"

Tris rolled her eyes and guided her friend away, who was craning her neck for one last glimpse of Uriah.

* * *

The girls slumped on the swings in the playground, their feet dragging across the floor. They were too old, really, for hanging out in such a childish place but nevertheless; the playground was a second home to them.

"Chris..." Tris began, slightly worried. She was worried of the reaction of her friend, more than anything.

"What?"

"Uriah asked for my number." Tris squealed, overcome with joy. She then stood still, bracing herself for Christina's reaction.

Christina, however, was devoid of emotion. "Wow, big deal." she replied sarcastically. "He asks for _tons_ of girls' numbers, don't think you're so special."

Tris widened her eyes, momentarily taken aback. "You're not _jealous_ are you?"

"Jealous of you? No offence, but if Uriah was gonna pick one of us it would be me."

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes it would!"

Tris launched herself off the swing. "Fine. See if I care. Some friend you are. You're just jealous!"

"You're jealous of me!" Christina defended, standing up. "He wants me not you!"

The two girls left the park in opposite directions, not even casting a glance back at their ex-best friend.

* * *

The next few weeks were a warzone between the friends. Christina sucked up to Uriah like a vacuum cleaner and never left his side, whereas Tris constantly texted him; using the fact that they had each other's numbers to her advantage. Uriah, however, was oblivious to this hatred-filled competition between the girls. But when Uriah announced that he was dating Marlene; a girl within some of their classes, all the girls felt was embarrassment. They were ashamed of their recent and selfish behaviour and became friends again by the end of the week. Their once-strong friendship was now delicate fragment of what it used to be; but still existed, and that was all that mattered.

They decided to restore their friendship back to how it used to be, one summer's night. The girls were climbing into Tris' tree-house, that was rarely used but still remained within her garden. They clawed their way up the tree and Tris disappeared into the small wooden house. Christina ducked under the tiny frame of the tree-house, before joining Tris inside. The two stared out at the dark night sky, their legs dangling over the edge of the frame. Stars were strung against the expanse of darkness, almost boasting their bright shine. The night was beautiful, the night was special.

"Let's make a promise." Christina announced. "We don't want another repeat of last week."

"Okay." Tris replied.

"Okay, we won't let another boy come in between us every again, right?"

"Because our friendship is too important." Tris supplied.

"Exactly."

"Promise?" Tris asked.

"Promise."

The girls smiled at each other and briefly hugged. With this motion, the promise was sealed and bound by their friendship.

_But no one ever keeps to their promises, not even the best of friends. Especially when boys named Tobias re-enter the picture..._

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I'm doing another story! (HIH is nearly over, anyway) This (prologue, maybe?) chapter was just showing Chris&Tris' friendship, it's like an intro to the main story. _


	2. The Smear Of Nail Polish

_Chapter Two: The Smear Of Nail Polish_

**Tobias' POV**

When my dad told me we were moving back to Chicago again, I had mixed emotions. On the one hand, I was pissed off because every time I feel like I've 'gotten used' to our current location, my dad's boss gives him a new promotion and we move again. It's so chaotic and inconvenient. I don't even know which state I see as 'home' any more. On the other hand, I was thrilled. I mean, I had my best friends Christina and Tris back in Chicago so it wasn't exactly too daunting. Occasionally, I talked to them via texting but we weren't the 'besties' that we used to be. Anyway, even if I had opposed, we still would've moved. My dad really wanted to go, and made it clear that staying wasn't optional. Oh well, considering I'm minutes away from my new home, which is actually on the same street as my old one, I can't really complain now.

Houses become a blur through the window as the car zooms down the busy road. As we sharply turn a corner, boxes in the back of the car crash together. I just hope that my Xbox isn't in one of them! Memories flood my brain as we reach our street. It's almost strange to see it all again, the ghosts of my childhood. We turn into the drive of our new home and my dad cuts the engine. This is it.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

The nail polish glides over my nails as I feel satisfaction of doing one nail so perfect. Normally, I wouldn't really care about stuff like that but today I feel weirdly uptight... Like even _girly _things matter. Must be Tobias' arrival. I'm not that excited to see him but... who am I kidding? Of course I am! One of my oldest friends returning! Chris and I have been anticipating his arrival ever since he texted us that he was coming back. I continue my repetitive stokes across my nails, slowly and carefully, entirely focussed. A loud knock catches me off-guard and causes me to smear pink nail polish across my finger, like an obscure snail trail. I growl at the person who enters the room, who I discover is Caleb.

"Wow, nice nail painting skills you have there." he jokes sarcastically.

"Nice face you have there." I retort.

Caleb scowls. "Well, I was going to tell you about something you would very much like to hear, but now..." he trails off, teasing me.

"What? Aw please, Caleb!"

"Nope."

"Please." I beg. "You actually do have a nice face, I was kidding!"

"Okay then." he smirks. "Tobias is here."

I spring off the bed and flee the room, tearing down the stairs.

"Going Christina's." I yell over my shoulder before racing out of the house and towards Chris'. I hope my parents heard that.

* * *

When I reach Christina's house, I beat the door fiercely. She instantly opens the door and looks at me in confusion.

"He's here." I state and her eyes widen. Chris rushes back into the house and retrieves a pair of shoes, putting them on whilst we are outside, clumsily. We slowly begin to make our way to Tobias' house, wanting to delay our meeting for as long as possible.

"So... what do we do?" she questions. "Just walk in his house like _heeey_?"

"I honestly have no idea..." I reply. What _should_ we do? I ponder possible greetings for a moment, trying not to dwell on how possibly awkward this could be.

"What do you think he'll be like?"

Christina's question actually makes me think for a while. What _will_ Tobias be like? It has been ages since we have seen him... he could be a totally player or a jerk for all we knew.

"I think he'll be like Caleb." Chris states.

"What? Kind?"

"No, geeky. Total nerd." she explains.

"Caleb is not a total nerd! He does have a life outside of studying!" I argue. Caleb is _way _less geeky than Christina makes him out to be.

"I forgot he was _such_ a party animal." Christina sarcastically teases and I lightly shove her.

"Well, I think Tobias will be just like he was before; nice and sweet."

We reach Tobias' house and exchange glances of unease.

I push Christina towards the door. "You ring the doorbell."

"No, you!" she argues, trying to thrust me towards the door. The door looms over us threateningly, as if try to deter us.

We continue this arguing for several minutes, both facing away from the house. We don't notice the door being slowly opened and a boy observe us; a grin plastered to his face. But when I turn around, I notice these things and swiftly turn Christina around. We observe the boy in silence. He has messy dark hair that is swept across his forehead, almost concealing his azure blue eyes. A black tee-shirt and jeans is his choice of clothing, and the black of his tee-shirt contrasts greatly against the colour of his eyes; emphasising them. His muscular arms are folded against his chest and his lips are half-upturned into a smile. I stare into his ocean-like eyes and find myself sinking; drowning their fathomless blue. This isn't Tobias, right? It can't be... I try to picture him as the quiet kid I used to know and fail. This _can't _be him... he's too... different. Well honestly, he's too hot to be the Tobias I knew. Maybe this is Tobias' cousin?

"Hey, is Tobias here?" Christina asks and I'm grateful for her courage. I'm too transfixed by the gorgeous guy in front of us to say anything.

"Chris, it's me." the guy laughs, averting his gaze in embarrassment. My eyes widen to the extent where I fear they will fall out.

"Oh." Chris shrugs. "Long time, no see. God, you've changed!"

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"A good way." Christina flirtatiously replies. I'm still silent. Tobias turns to face me.

"Hi." I shyly greet in an awkward fashion.

"Hey," he replies. Tobias observes me for a second and I blush a deep red. "Hey, what's up with the pink mess on your finger?"

Mentally, curse myself. I forgot I had nail polish smeared on my finger! "Caleb." I vaguely state; as if that answers his question. Tobias raises his eyebrows but doesn't push the matter further.

"So... want to come in?" Tobias asks and we follow him inside.

The rooms are empty apart from the scattering of numerous boxes. It reminds me of when Tobias left. We make our way up the stairs and into another derelict room which I presume will be Tobias' once it's decorated. We slump on the floor, facing each other in the formation of a triangle. The conversation begins to flow instantly, and it feels like things are back to 'normal' again; how they were before Tobias moved. Christina is flirting like crazy with Tobias and I'm unsure if he's ignoring it or he just doesn't know. I can't help but feel _slightly_ jealous of the way she is blatantly flirting with him. No, I can't let this happen again... I can't feel this way... Not after the Uriah incident. Tobias is my best friend, nothing more... right?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions, I couldn't have written this without you (literally!) I have decided to do this story in multiple POV's instead of the old idea! Thanks for the advice guys. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	3. What Is Up With Tris?

_Chapter Three: What Is Up With Tris?_

**Tris' POV**

Tobias had suggested earlier to us that we should all go out and do something together; reuniting as friends. For the last few hours we were all undecided until we finally resorted to watching a film at the local cinema. It wasn't exactly the most exciting of options, but it was something.

The night sky is a blanket of darkness, accompanied by a scattering of stars. The array of fluorescent lights mesmerises me; beckoning me closer towards the cinema. The faint sound of chatter within whispers at me, as if wanting to share a secret. It is luminous against the sky above, demanding to be seen. Transfixed by this hypnotic atmosphere, I allow it to summon me inside. The contrast between the warmth inside in comparison to the harsh wind outside is startling, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin. Inside, the room is a mass of bodies and I crane my neck high in an attempt to locate Chris or Tobias.

"Hey." a voice greets in my ear and I squeal in shock. It's Tobias. He laughs at my reaction while I send him an icy death glare for scaring me.

"Hi to you too." I bitterly reply, but my insides are going wild. They constantly churn and I hate the sensation. I survey Tobias. As usual (well, since I've recently seen him) he looks... well... _sexy_? Oh this is so, _so_ wrong...

"Cheer up, Tris." Tobias scans the list of movies on the illuminated board above us, eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Hmmm. There's not much worth watching, actually."

I stare at the list of titles. "I don't really mind what we watch. None of these look _that _interesting." I avert my gaze from the list and notice Tobias' attention is fixed firmly on me.

"Tris," he hesitantly begins, shifting on the spot, "I was wondering if you-"

"I'm here!" Chris interrupts as she meanders her way towards us. Chris briefly hugs me before hurtling herself at Tobias. After a second of shock, he returns her embrace, observing her outfit. She is dressed in a short skirt and glittery low-cut top, looking beautiful as always. I internally curse myself; I look stupid dressed in jeans and a grey top. Even if I was wearing decent clothing, I couldn't compete with Christina- she'd beat me hands down.

"What movie are we gonna see?" Chris asks, scrutinising the list.

"I was thinking we could go and see _The Conjuring_? The horror movie?" Tobias questions, waiting for our approval.

"Sounds good." Chris agrees and I nod in compliance.

* * *

When we arrive in _The Conjuring_ screening, Christina drags Tobias to the back seats. The screening is virtually empty: aside from us, there are only 3 other people. Silently, I follow them. I feel like the awkward friend at a date or something.

"I'm sitting next to you!" Chris tells Tobias, latching her fingers around his arm. At this contact, I narrow my eyes. Tobias has only just arrived back in Chicago and she is on him like a leech! Unknown to me until now, my palms are balled into fists. I slowly flex my fingers out of the rigid fist shape they previously had. God, I need to calm down.

"I'll sit in the middle of you two," Tobias announces. Chris glances at me, sharply and purses her crimson lips. It may be the dim lighting, but it actually looks like a glare.

* * *

Within a few scenes of the movie, Christina is screaming in fear. Chris... _scared? _Christina is a die-hard horror movie fan. We've literally watched so many together she's made me immune to the 'scary' stuff. Chris is never scared of a movie. Why would she be now? I devour some popcorn, deep in thought. Unable to decipher her actions, I tilt my head towards her, in curiosity. Then I see why. Tobias has wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her. My hands clench around the popcorn box, tightly. She's pretending to be scared so she can get closer to him. Popcorn explodes out of the crumpled box in my hand; a result of my jealous rage.

"Scared, huh?" Tobias whispers, jokingly.

"Nope." I confidently reply, a little too loudly. The film is now at one of those 'silent' parts before the 'big scare.' As if on cue, Christina shrieks and I roll my eyes. I turn to face the screen. I can't wait for this stupid movie to end.

* * *

"What did you think of the movie?" Tobias asks, as soon as we have left the cinema.

"Super scary!" Christina exaggerates, feigning terror.

"The plot was good, even though the acting sucked." I reply, honestly.

Tobias rewards me with a smile. "I thought so too." We stare into each other's eyes for a brief moment. It's like a swarm of wasps are attacking my insides.

"I agree!" Christina says and Tobias turns to face her.

"How can you say that- you were screaming throughout the entire film!" he laughs, shaking his head at her. Christina shrugs and gives him a lingering stare. Momentarily, we all make our way to her car.

* * *

The car journey is made in an awkward silence. Well, those two are chattering together. I'm the silent one. Christina and Tobias are sat together at the front, leaving me alone at the back of the car. It reminds me of a car journey with me and my parents. I stare out of the window, trying to distract myself from the constant chatter of Chris and Tobias. Unfortunately, it is late at night so all I can see is an expanse of pitch black. It will have to do.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

In the middle of my conversation with Chris, I realise that Tris is being abnormally silent. Well, I guess that's because we have been unintentionally excluding her. Instantly, I feel guilty. I seriously didn't want this to happen.

"Hey, Tris?" I question, turning around in my seat to face her. She flinches in surprise and turns her gaze away from the window. "What are you thinking about?"

Tris bites her lip. After what seems like an eternity of suspense, she replies with "homework."

Something really is bugging Tris. She would never think so hard about _homework_. There has to be something more than that. To break the tension, I release a nervous laugh... Though, it sounds like a menacing serial-killer-style cackle, that kind of sadistic chuckle right before they murder someone. Real smooth there, Tobias. Embarrassed by this outburst, I turn back to face the road ahead. Christina rolls her eyes at Tris' reply, apologetically and I just shrug in response. Christina launches into another story and I zone out. The only thing I can think about is _what is up with Tris?_

* * *

_A/N: Now you see why this story is called 'Jealousy' ;) Thanks so much for all of the reviews, follows and faves! Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions/ways I can improve, please let me know! :3_


	4. Well, This Is Awkward

_Chapter 4: Well, This Is Awkward..._

**Christina's POV**

When the whir of the car's engine ceases, all that is left is silence. Light seeps out from within the house, highlighting the car in the darkness. I take a quick peek at Tobias. He is surveying my house, fingers drumming against the handle to the car door. Should I invite him in? No, that's a bit risky. Eeek! He looks like he's going to leave... I don't want him to leave! Thoughts buzz restlessly inside my head as I itch my wrist in anxiety. No, I have to stay calm.

No one has made any attempt to leave the car or make conversation. I don't know if this scenario is awkward or embarrassing.

"So guys..." I say nervously, breaking the silence that lingers in the air.

"What time is it?" Tobias asks to no one in particular.

"It's..." I begin, reaching for the phone concealed within my pocket.

"11:47" Tris interrupts from the back of the car.

"Thanks." Tobias smiles sincerely at her. I narrow my eyes. I don't know what kind of spell Tris is putting on Tobias but I'll say this; I don't like it. At all. Wait... She doesn't like him too, does she? Tris hasn't liked a guy since... Uriah. Nah, she can't like Tobias, right? I don't think he's even her 'type.'

Tobias breaks his gaze with Tris and slowly clutches his fingers around the handle of the car door. "Well, it was great hanging out with you guys, but I think I'm gonna go home now." Before I can even begin to feel disappointed, Tobias turns to face me. "Thanks for the ride, Chris."

"Any time!" I grin brightly. That sounded pretty eager. What am I doing? Ugh.

"Night guys!" Tobias calls before exiting the car. Tris and I sit in silence for a few seconds.

I turn around in my seat to face Tris. She stares at me, a blank expression plastered onto her pale face. "Tris, are you staying over mine tonight?"

"Um, yeah, okay." Tris hesitantly replies. She looks... distant. Deep in thought. Somehow, I don't think she'll be likely to share these thoughts with me. I exit the car, Tris shortly following me. When I saunter up to the house, Tris remains in close distance to the car. What is up with her?

"Come on, then!" I encourage her, swinging open the door. Hesitantly, she shuffles inside of the house and I follow her.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I really don't want to be at this sleepover. I _know _for a fact Chris will talk about Tobias and then... ugh. She can't find out. Maybe I _should_ tell her. That way, I'll be able to like Tobias without feeling guilty.

"Tris." Chris complains, dragging me further into the house.

"Sorry." I reply as we race up the stairs and into Christina's bedroom.

The room is an array of pink, consisting of numerous shades. Pictures of celebrities decorate the walls and magazines carelessly litter the soft carpet beneath us. Girly clothing hangs out from within the large wardrobes, like colourful jungle vines. Illuminated mirrors are visible all around and I feel awfully self-conscious. Seeing yourself in multiple mirrors isn't the most appealing thing, for me. I've been in this room countless times but it never ceases to overwhelm me. It's like a pink, girly bundle of madness. But I guess it does mirror Christina perfectly.

Christina throws herself onto her magenta bed. Normally, I would leap onto the bed beside her, but today I perch on the edge, like an outsider. Chris, however, doesn't seem to notice this change but instead pulls me down, beside her.

"So, Tris." Christina frowns. "You've been acting pretty strange recently. What's up?"

My palms begin to sweat as multiple excuses blossom in my thoughts. I decide on the easiest excuse. "Time of the month."

"Aw, Tris." Chris elbows me, lightly. "I was worried for a moment then!" Oh, Christina if only you knew...

"So what's up in your life?" I question, desperate to divert the attention away from me for a moment.

"Oh... I don't really know." Chris sighs, appearing momentarily confused. "What do you think of Tobias?" Chris blurts, almost surprised that she had even asked it herself.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Um... "Oh, he seems... nice." _Nice, really?! _That was literally the _worst _thing to say.

"Yeah, he is." A ghost of a smile appears on Christina's face and she looks wistful. Not knowing how to respond, I remain silent. Maybe I should tell her... I open my mouth, ready to tell her.

"Tris. IthinkImaylikeTobiasbutIdontreallyknow." Chris rambles, her words flowing too fast to decipher.

"What did you say? Slow this time."

"I think. I like. Tobias." Chris explains. My heart drops like a stone from a cliff. That was a severe case of bad timing. But I...

"_Like_ meaning..." I ask, optimistically. Maybe it's a 'just friends like', not _really_ something.

"_Like_ meaning _crush._"

Well then. That figures. I guess it is something then. Who was I kidding?! Of course she'd like him! "Oh."

Chris props herself up on one elbow. "I know... it's strange..."

I remain silent.

"Wait, you don't like him too... do you?" Chris questions, scanning my face for the answer. For a moment, her question catches me off guard.

Now, I will tell her; _Yes, I do like him_. _I was too scared to tell you before. _No, I can't do that! But I really do like Tobias... I plaster a fake smile on my face. "No, we're just friends!"

Chris sighs in relief, her posture instantly relaxing. "Wow. I thought you had a crush on him too! I'm so glad you don't, else that would have been so awkward and awful... Thank God for that! I thought he would come between our friendship!"

I bite the inside of my lip to prevent me from saying anything. Unknown to Christina, Tobias _is _coming in between our friendship.

Noticing my prolonged silence, Chris stares intently at me again. "Are you sure you definitely don't like him?"

No, I'm not sure because I do in fact like him! But I am selfless, and very _very _stupid. "Definitely. I don't see him in that way." As soon as I say that, I instantly regret it. What have I done?

"Good!" Chris beams. "I heard a rumour that Uriah's having a house party tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I texted him and he said he's inviting everyone tomorrow!" Chris exclaims, bursting with excitement. By 'everyone,' I know Uriah means literally the whole school. Especially with Christina as my friend, I know I'll be forced to attend.

"Are we invited?"

"Well, duh!" Chris grins. "Uriah texted me saying Tobias is invited, too! Everyone is _dying_ to see and meet him! Though, I guess after they all see he's so hot, all the girls will be after him."

"Yeah," I lamely agree. I know for a fact Tobuas will be pestered by numerous psychotic teens who are hopelessly crushing after him.

"That's why tomorrow, I have to blow Tobias away with my outfit choice! Will you help me? Pleaaase? I'll make you look really amazing too! Pleaaase?" Chris begs, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Okay," I agree with some hesitation, "I'll help you pick an outfit."

_Helping your best friend hook up with your crush; a wise move there, Tris._ Well, I can't do anything now...

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed! Hope you liked this chapter! Special thanks to __Divergentgames12__, __annades49800__ and __TheFerriswheel__ because they are amazing people and super cool to talk to;)_


	5. The Things You Don't Know

_Chapter 5: The Things You Don't Know_

**Christina's POV**

I tilt side to side, observing myself in the mirror. I am wearing a cerulean blue dress, accompanied by heels and plenty of jewellery. The sequin detail on my dress catches the lighting in my bedroom, reflecting it into multiple directions. I'm like a sexy human disco ball. At least I'll catch a lot of male attention. Hopefully that will be mainly from Tobias. Ugh, I just want him to _notice _me in a more-than-friends way. I think that he might do tonight after seeing my outfit. Not being big-headed or anything but I have to admit that I did look _good. _After staring at my reflection for what must be the 10000th time tonight, I am still unsatisfied. I reach for my mascara and apply another thick layer. Somehow, that makes me feel better. After a final glance in the mirror, I decide that my appearance will suffice. I can't overdo it, so I guess what I look like now will have to do.

Momentarily, Tris emerges from the bathroom connected to my bedroom, an expression of anxiousness on her face. My mouth and eyes simultaneously widen in shock. She really does look beautiful. I had picked out an elegant pale pink dress for her, and now seeing her in it, I realise it is perfect for her. Despite her small frame, it does make Tris look very curvy. Not as curvy as me, but curvy.

"Do I look okay?" She nervously asks, casting her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"Yeah." is all I say. I guess I was too amazed to day anything else. Quickly, I fumble through my make-up bag for cosmetics to match Tris' dress.

"Look what I have," I smile, waving the make up in front of her face. "Come over here." Tris hesitantly shuffles towards me. Then I begin my work, carefully applying numerous cosmetics to her face.

When I have finished, I stand back and grin at Tris. "We're ready. Now, let's go paaaartaay!"

* * *

**Tris' POV**

The party is a sea of faces, bodies packed tightly together. Music masks the constant chatter of fellow teenagers as I crane my neck in an attempt to locate Christina. Unfortunately, all I can see was an expanse of people. Hell, I can't even see over their heads. I hate being so short. It's really inconvenient in times like this. Earlier, I had left her to get some air. It was seriously too stuffy back there in the mass of sweaty teens. But because I'd left her, it's been impossible to find her again. Uriah sure knows how to throw a party; there's _tons _of people here! I'm just about to abandon my search when I spot Chris. She's in the centre of the crowd (no surprise there) dancing with a boy I recognise to be Al from my English class. I meander my way through the dancing figures until I reach her.

"There you are!" I say, though it sounds like a whisper due to the sheer volume of the music. I repeat myself, almost yelling this time and Chris finally notices me.

"Tris, you were gone for ages!" she yells.

"I couldn't find you!"

Chris resumes her dancing with Al after we both exchange a small greeting towards on each other. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the way Chris immediately resumed her dancing. Chris and her love of dancing. However, I do like this song so I awkwardly dance on the edge of those two; like an outsider. I didn't want to go dance alone somewhere else, so I guess being awkwardly on the edge was my only option. Apparently bored, Christina begins to chat with me about the party, casting her attention away from Al. Chris is pretty upset that she hasn't seen Tobias. For some selfish reason of mine, I'm glad that she hasn't seen him. Well I can't complain about her wanting to date him, after all, I am the one who basically encouraged her. You have no idea how much I hate myself right now.

During this long conversation between Chris and I, Al sends me a glare for ruining his chances of 'getting in on' with Chris. I resist the urge to laugh. I know he's mentally cursing me for being a 'cock-block.' In response to his glare, I display my brightest smile at Al. After seeing my reaction, he turns his gaze away, in defeat. Christina, however, is oblivious to our exchange.

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

Several girls surround me, congratulating me on how great this party is. I can't help but soak up their attention like a sponge. Who can blame me? They're hot girls. How can a guy resist? I mentally remind myself that I do have a girlfriend. Speaking of my girlfriend, I need to find her. Just after I have one last flirt with the girls. Wait, I'm pretty sure I didn't invite any of those girls here. I'm not even sure if they go to our school! I'm pretty certain they don't. Oh, my parents are going to _murder _me if they find out. Hopefully, the won't. Zeke doesn't know, so they shouldn't either. After thanking the girls and bidding farewell, I wrestle through the dancing crowd in the living room, trying to find at least one of my friends. Someone grabs my shoulder and turns me to face them. I find out that this person is Shauna. Zeke's girlfriend. _Zeke-who-shouldn't-know-about-the-party's girlfriend._ Shauna has her arms folded and an amused expression on her face.

"Hi..." I begin, wincing.

"Hey, Uriah." she teases.

"Look, this party-"

"Your parents leave town, Zeke is at his friend's house and you throw a party." Shauna interrupts. "I wonder if they know anything about it..."

"Please don't tell them." I beg.

"Zeke is my boyfriend, I should be honest with him."

"Maybe I should be honest about that time when you were with-"

"Never mind." Shauna cuts off, abruptly. She then smiles. "I wasn't at this party and I don't know anything about it."

I grin. _S__uccess. _But now we both have a secret of each other. I sense danger. Thankfully, Shauna strides away from me and towards the direction of the front door. Almost as if nothing had happened, I resume my searching of the crowd. Where the hell is my girlfriend? Well, _girlfriend_ is a loose term. I'm not exactly a cygnet when it comes to be exclusive. Whatever, Marlene and I have been dating for a long time, and that's all that really matters. I frustratedly run my hands through my unruly hair. Marlene, where are you?! I haven't seen her all night.

Just when I'm about to give up on my quest for Marlene, I spot her in the corner of the room. She's deep into a conversation with Peter. They are standing pretty close and appear to be strongly debating something. I don't care if it is even a friendly debate; I don't like it. I stride over to the pair, making my presence known.

"Hi guys!" I beam, falsely. Peter's expression drips with guilt. "Hey Mar!" I wrap Marlene into a hug, kissing her lightly on the head. I maintain eye contact with Peter the whole time, as if to declare my ownership of Marlene. I turn to face her and see her outfit. Marlene really does look beautiful. Clothed in a green dress and her hair tied elegantly on the top of her head, I can't help but admire her beauty.

"You look amazing." I exclaim, pulling her closer to me. I try to lean in for a kiss but she puts her fingers on my lips, effectively stopping me.

"We need to talk." She says, devoid of any emotion. I'm no expert in the language of girls, but I can tell that this conversation won't be a good one. Firmly grasping my hand, Marlene leads me away from Peter and out into the empty hallway. I take one last look at Peter and he smirks, appearing satisfied by something. I scowl at him. Dick head.

We sit on the stairs, the faint, dull hum of music seeping out of the open doors of the house. Marlene lets go of my hand. I try to knot my fingers in hers but she strategically links her hands together, preventing me from doing so.

"So, what's up?" I ask, slightly worried about what she's going to say.

"Look, Uriah..." Marlene hesitantly begins, twiddling her fingers. "There's someone else."

I narrow my eyes. No way, she did _not _just say that! I'm sorry but that's _my _job. People don't break up with me; I break up with them! "It's that Peter, isn't it?!"

Marlene nods and my hands form tight fists.

"Look, what I'm saying is that I don't want to be with you any more." Marlene explains. I abruptly stand up, ready to storm away.

"Stop being so childish!" she complains, trying to drag me back down to sitting. "We're over, okay? Get over it."

I shake her firm hands off me and race into the crowded living room. What a bitch. I don't need her. I'm glad she likes Peter. I've gotten rid of her. Anger courses through my veins, as I mentally insult Marlene. I know it _is _childish of me to act this way, but I guess I'm not used to being dumped and humiliated. I scan the dance floor, searching for a girl to preoccupy my mind and cease my thoughts about Marlene. I spot one beautiful girl dancing alone and embrace the opportunity. Wait, is that _Tris? _Damn, she looks hot tonight. With the frisky attitude of a puppy, I elbow my way through the mass of people towards Tris.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Honestly, I just want to go home. If anything, I'm bored. Chris disappeared with Edward to get a drink, and hasn't returned since. Yet again, I'm alone. I end my thoughts of self-pity and look up at the people around me. It's like a sea of people; their constant dance moves like gentle waves. Uriah barges through this flow of people and saunters towards me. Being Uriah, he looks effortlessly good. Tousled hair and casual clothing. I can't resist staring at him for a while. Only _he_ can pull that off. Actually, I think Tobias could pull it off too. Speaking of Tobias, where is he?!

"Hey, Tris." he greets, halting his walking towards me inches away from me.

"Hi," I shyly reply. I can feel a blush creeping up my face and I turn my gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"Can I have this dance?" he asks, flirtatiously, extending a hand towards me. Did he? I? Unable to form words, I take his hand in response, taking up his offer. Uriah pulls me closer towards him, lightly cupping my waist. Awkwardly, I wrap my arms around him. Slowly, we begin to dance, swaying like seaweed in the ocean, to the beat of the loud music. Admittedly, this is nice; Uriah and I. I know this sounds harsh of me but I can't help but wish that the guy dancing with me was Tobias. Oh, how I wish it was him here. I look up and see Uriah staring intently at me. I weakly smile back.

That's when I see it. Over Uriah's shoulder, a pair of piercing blue eyes are fixed on me. I nearly widen my eyes in surprise. _Tobias. _A part of me internally squeals, but the other part of me fills with dread. Tobias must think I'm flirting with Uriah. No, this is _not_ good. I smile at Tobias and give him a small wave. After what seems like an eternity of staring, he waves back and disappears into the crowd.

"What's going on with you and Tobias?" Uriah asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing like that!" I laugh defensively.

"You should have seen the way he glared at me."

Uriah's statement takes me aback. He didn't glare at Uriah! I would've seen! Did he? No, I'm getting my hopes up.

"Uh, Tris? Chris is coming this way, I'm gonna go..." Uriah sheepishly excuses. After that fight between Chris and I over him, those years ago, he hasn't been very close to Chris. Uriah lightly plants a kiss on my hand before releasing me and walking away. I turn around to watch Chris approach me. Her expression is hard. I wonder what is up with her. However, when she reaches me it softens.

"So I see you were with Uriah." Chris grins knowingly. I'm just about to tell her that I don't like him in that way, but I resist the urge. If I tell her that it will be obvious that I like someone else!

"Yeah." I reply, faking an expression of embarrassment.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!"

"Um, thanks."

Chris looks over my shoulder and frowns. Immediately, I spin around and see what she is looking at. Tobias is at the edge of the room, observing us. His azure blue eyes appear from beneath his dark tousled hair as we both maintain eye contact. I stay still, drowning in the deep blue sea that is his eyes.

Interrupting my wistful staring at Tobias, Chris grabs my arm, turning me to face her. "Look, Tris. Tobias has been staring at you the whole night." My insides churn in a way I have grown to hate, but love at the same time.

"Really?!" I ask, a little too enthusiastically.

Christina narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Yeah. It's really weird. I think he has a crush on you."

But I can't say I like him too... He never said... I wish I could... I can't... Ugh! "Oh."

"And I really wanted him to be interested in me." Chris sadly explains, her eyes watery. I can't help but feel like I'm drowning in guilt.

"No, he doesn't like me in that way! After seeing me with Uriah, I bet he's looking out for me, like a big brother." I assure her, trying my best to avoid the accusation.

"I don't think so. I think he does like you in that way."

Ah, this is not going very well at all. "What should we do?"

A ghost of a smile appears on Chris' face. "I guess you could make it clear to him that you don't like him."

No way, I can't do that! I _do_ like him! "Okay."

Chris breaks into excited squealing. "Yay! Thanks so much Tris, I love you!" She envelopes me into a tight hug.

"It's okay." I reply, but in monotone. And the bad decisions I make just keep on flowing, like an endless river... I just hope I don't drown because of it.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I can't help but stare at Tris. Call me creepy, but it's all I've been doing all night. She really does look beautiful. Unfortunately, I can't work up the courage to tell her that... or anything, really. I saw Tris earlier with Uriah and became consumed by jealousy. It tore through my body, slowly morphing into anger. Thank God he's gone now. Right now, Tris and Chris are both deeply engaged in conversation. The tiny voice of courage at the back of my head urges me to go over and say something. After Chris joyfully hugs Tris, she leaves the area, causing Tris to be alone. _This is my chance! _I stride over to Tris, determined to dance (or at least talk) with her.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hi." Tris replies, slightly startled. Great, now I've creeped her out. Perfect.

"How are you?" I ask. Instantly, I regret it. Okay, that was the worst question ever. I sound even more of a creep!

"Good... you?"

"Good." A silence hangs in the air. Great, this is just _perfect. _I run a hand through my hair in frustration. "Um, want to dance with me?"

After what seems like an eternity of hesitation, Tris replies with "Okay." It's not exactly the eager response I was hoping for, but I can't complain. I place my hands around her small body and try to keep calm. For God's sake, it's just a fucking dance. Why am I getting so nervous? It's probably because Tris looks so damn hot in that short, pink dress. Tris' hands cup my shoulders and I bite my lip to stop myself from grinning like an idiot. We proceed to dance together, and I feel like the happiest guy in the world. However, Tris refuses to even look at me, so I am pretty uncertain about what's going on, too. I'm gonna find out.

"Tris-" I begin.

"Tobias." she interrupts abruptly. "I really don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"With us." she bluntly states. Tris raises her head to look up at me. At last, eye contact! This _has _to be a good sign.

"Chris says you have a crush on me." she continues. "Do you?"

I don't say anything. If I tell her yes, she may freak out and friend-zone me. If I tell her no, she may actually secretly like me and feel friend-zoned herself. Ugh. Each answer is potentially suicidal.

"I see." Tris says, interpreting my silence as a 'yes.' "Look, Tobias, I don't like you in that way. I just want us to be friends."

Ouch. It was as if Tris had stabbed me in the gut with a knife and left me bleeding. A dull throb invaded my body and I became devoid of emotion. "Really?" I ask, silently praying that maybe she was lying.

"Really."

My mouth opens, only to close seconds later. Tris appears conflicted. I guess she must feel bad being blunt like that. I want to say something, _anything. _I want to say 'it's okay' but I am unable to form a sentence. It's as if there are invisible hands clasped around my neck, slowly choking me. Tris removes my hands from around her body and turns around. After pausing for a few seconds, she disappears into the crowd. I remain firmly planet to the same spot.

Well that hurt a hell of a lot more than I imagined it to. I accept that Tris doesn't like me in that way, but I'm not going to go down without a fight. _No way. _I'm gonna make Tris jealous. It might not work, actually, but I want her to at least _feel_ something for me. Even if it is tiny. I really like Tris and hope that maybe someday she'll feel the same way about me too.

That's why I'm going to 'like' Christina. Hopefully it will make Tris jealous. Jealous enough so she'll at least _consider_ me. With that idea imprinted into my mind, I leave the party and sprint through the dark streets.

* * *

_A/N: Boom. That was a miracle. 3,144 words in that chappie. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing/following/fave-ing guys, I love you! Feel free to continue doing that ;)_


	6. The Plan In Action

_Chapter 6: The Plan In Action_

**Tobias' POV**

I outstretch on my bed and stare up at the dull, white ceiling. A crack has blossomed from one of the corners without me realising. The thin, branching lines are remind me of veins. I continue my surveying of the ceiling, in a desperate attempt to end my boredom. I actually have _nothing_ to do, so I've been lying here for at least an hour now. Well, I guess I have to do _something._

Fumbling in my pocket, I locate my phone and proceed to text Tris. I text: _Hi, I'm so bored. _Admittedly, that wasn't exactly the best thing to text but it'll do. Within a minute, I receive a reply.

_Tris: Join the club. Chris is trying to style my hair for me. Kill me now! _

I laugh out loud at her text. Tris has stayed 'the same ol' Tris', that's for sure. She's never liked really girly things like Chris has. Still grinning, I type out my reply.

_Me: LOL! Poor you! X'D _

_Tris: Come over if u want xo_

I narrow my eyes at her sudden change to abbreviations and "xo"-ing.

_Tris: Sorry, Chris stole my phone._

Ah, that explains. _Me: Ok. I'll be there in 5 minutes._

I jump off of the bed and observe my reflection in the mirror. My lazed position has caused my hair to stick up in multiple directions. In a desperate attempt to tame it, I furiously comb my fingers through my hair. Oh well. It will have to do. Wait, why am I even bothering, anyway!? Tris doesn't even like me. Yeah, _that's_ the problem. After taking a last glance at the mirror, I grin at myself and storm down the stairs, ready to meet the girls. _Operation: Get Tris Jealous _has begun...

* * *

**Chris' POV**

I twirl my jet black hair around my finger, anticipating Tobias' arrival. Tris looks as equally anxious. I presume that's because she feels bad that Tobias likes her and she doesn't like him. That must be pretty awkward for her. I can only hope that now Tobias knows his love is not mutual, he will consider me! Ugh, it's impossible to even try to imagine what he's thinking! Frustrated, I turn to face Tris, hoping that creating a conversation with her will distract me from the swarm of butterflies embedded in my stomach. Tris, however, is savagely chewing away at her thumbnail, deep in thought.

"So Tris, what's up?" I ask cheerfully, trying to mask my discomfort.

"Nothing." She replies in monotone.

"Are you still feeling guilty about what you said to Tobias?"

Tris widens her eyes for a brief second, a guilty expression on her face. However, within a blink of an eye she's back to appearing devoid of emotion. The change in expression happened so fast I'm not even sure it happened at all.

"Yeah. It was sad telling him the truth." Tris sighs after a moment of hesitation. I open my mouth, ready to reply, but the doorbell interrupts me. My heart flutters wildly, like a kite against strong wind. Tobias is here. I charge down the stairs, Tris tailing behind me. Through the opaque window of the front door, I can see Tobias' silhouette. Ah, what should I say? What should I do? After exhaling deeply, I swing open the door.

Tobias stands leant against the door frame, his dark hair blowing slightly in the wind. His blue tee shirt clings tightly to his body, emphasising his toned body and I can't help but ogle his muscular arms. His lazuline blue eyes are like looking at a clear sky, bright and cheerful. Tobias grins at us both.

"Hey Christina." Tobias says, almost flirtatiously. I love the way he just said my name. He elongated each syllable, as if my name was a kind of language. Tobias fixes his gaze on me, staring intently. If I could blush, I sure as hell would be doing so right now! After a while of maintaining eye contact with me, Tobias looks at Tris, as if remembering she's here.

"Oh, hey Tris." he apologises. "Sorry, I didn't see you, I was too busy- um. Never mind."

Tris clenches her fists but says nothing. A faint smile appears on her face. "It's okay, Tobias, I don't care."

Tobias frowns. I think he's resisting the urge to glare at her. Unable to stand this tension between those two, I usher them both inside.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Well Tobias sure got over me fast. That is, if he even liked me at all. He was blatantly flirting and staring at Chris as soon as she opened the door! I had to use all of my willpower to resist the impulse to slap him. I can't blame him for liking Christina, though. _I'm _the one who rejected him. Jealous thoughts invade my mind as I mentally scream "It's not fair!" I feel a sharp pain on the inside of my palm and stop tensing immediately. A droplet of blood trickles down my palm. My fists must've been so clenched that my nails pierced my skin! God, I need to _relax. _Recently, the concept has been alien to me.

"So Tobias, how are you liking Chicago?" Chris asks, her fingers brushing his knee.

"Hmm." Tobias feigns to be deep in thought. "Before I didn't like it, but _now_," he leans closer to Chris so they are inches apart, "I'm really starting to love the place."

Chris giggles. _You have got to be kidding me! _Abruptly, I stand up. God, I need to get out of this place before I do something I regret.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I announce, though those two are so intently staring at each other they don't notice. I turn to leave.

"Tris!" Tobias calls and I turn to face him. For a moment, my stomach churns. Tobias briefly analyses my face and I begin to get optimistic. He's gonna say "just kidding, I don't like Chris" and everything will be fine... "Chris and I are hungry... Can you get us some potato chips while you're out there?"

My heart drops. How dare he! "Fine," I almost spit, quickly exiting the room.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

No matter _how _hard I try, Tris just doesn't seem to be fazed by any of my blatant flirting with Christina. I've been so rude to Tris and she's done _nothing. Nothing! _I should give in but the slither of stubbornness within me tells me to not give in, to keep on fighting for Tris. I flirt some more with Christina, wrapping an arm around her. Hopefully, when Tris re-enters the room, this will evoke _some_ kind of reaction from her.

However, when Tris does re-enter the room and finds me and Christina so close together, she merely narrows her eyes and throws a bag of potato chips in our direction. This is impossible! I guess I'm just gonna have to turn things up a notch...

* * *

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the short-ness, I wanted to update ASAP. SUPER THANKS TO __ValeriaAmity __MY 50TH REVIEWER! *hands Dauntlesscake* Thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed, I love you all! _


	7. The Date

_Chapter 7: The Date_

**Tris' POV**

"And then _he _said to me _you're so hot _but I was like _I'm taken by my crush _and _he_ said-" Christina rambles about, yet another, boy. I zone out. Don't get me wrong, I love Christina but all of this boy talk depresses me. It always forces me to think about Tobias. Tobias equals guilt. Guilt equals sadness. Sadness equals depression. Depression equals me. Me equals thinking. Thinking equals Tobias. A never-ending cycle of bad thoughts. Yeah, I really hate it. I am more than relieved when my cell phone buzzes, alerting me of a text.

"Who is it?!" Christina squeals, bursting with excitement. I check my phone and read the message.

_Uriah: Hey, Tris. Want to come out on a date tonight? _

My heart rate quickens. Oh gosh, what should I say?! It's the perfect opportunity to make Tobias extremely jealous and it will take my mind off him. However, I wish I would be on a date with Tobias! Ugh, this is not fair.

"What did it say?!" Christina persists. I show her the message.

"Well say yes then!" she pleads.

"I don't know... I'm not sure if I even like him that way..."

Chris snatches the phone out of my grip and quickly types back a reply. I try to reclaim the phone and swipe wildly at Chris. However, the phone still remains firmly in her grasp. Within seconds, Uriah replies.

_Me: Sure_

_Uriah: Ok, we'll eat out. I'll pick you up at 8._

"Gee thanks, Chris." I sarcastically mumble.

"I just saved your love live! You should be crying with joy! You'll have a great time with Uriah! He's perfect for you!"

"I'm not too sure..." I don't want people to think I'm with Uriah! What would Tobias think?!

"Please, Tris?" Chris begs. "For me?"

I hesitate for a brief period of time, debating with my conflicted thoughts. "Ok. I'll go. That doesn't mean that I'll fall in love with him or anything."

"Yay! Now let me do your make-up and-"

"No way!" I interject. "I'm doing this myself."

"But-"

"_My _date, _my _rules!" I command. Well, I guess this isn't all that bad after all...

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

Hurriedly, I race to Tris' house. Even though it is only down the road, I am desperate to see Tris. Now, I have _finally_ decided that I will tell her exactly how I feel about her, especially as my plans to make her jealous are failing. I am becoming desperate to the point where I don't even care any more. Tris has invaded my thoughts recently; an inescapable reminder that what I want, I probably will never have. My sneakers glide against the ground as I tear down the street and towards Tris' house.

When I get to the door, I repeatedly slam my fist against it. Though actually it sounds more threatening that the greeting I had hoped it would be. Well, now I sound like a serial killer trying to break into Tris' house. _With this charm, I don't know how she can resist me. _Momentarily, I am startled when the door swings open. Tris is on the other side of the door, her eyes widened with surprise to see me. I resist the urge to gasp when I see her. Her short hair is curled and frames her petite face, and she is wearing make up. A light, glossy pink coats her lips and I bite my own to refrain me from kissing them. Tris is wearing an aquamarine dress that emphasises the curves on her small figure. She looks _hot. _

"Um, hey, Tobias." Tris greets, avoiding eye contact with me. Her face is tinged crimson with embarrassment.

"Hi, Tris." I reply, my voice wavering. "You look nice."

"Come on in, then!" Tris beckons me into the house and I follow her. I must not stare. I must not stare. I must not stare. I chant sentences to stop me from staring at Tris like an idiot whilst keeping my gaze fixed on the wall. I never knew a white, plain wall could be so interesting. When we are in the living room, I decide to tear my gaze away from the wall, but only look Tris in the eye.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I ask Tris, though it sounds like an accusation.

Tris shifts uncomfortably, anxiously fiddling with her dress. "Um, I have a date."

I ball my fists, ready to punch this guy. Oh, so she's going on a date and it's not me! Tris must really hate me. "Oh. Who with?"

"Uriah."

I _knew _it would be with him! But he's only just split up with Marlene! What the hell!? I am actually going to _kill _him if he hurts Tris.

The doorbell rings. Tris hurriedly springs off the couch, her face lit up with excitement. I narrow my eyes but follow her to the door.

Uriah stands on the other side, grinning broadly in his black suit. In his tanned hands is a large bouquet of flowers. The numerous colourful flowers sneer at me, telling me that _I'm _unworthy of Tris because I didn't buy her flowers. Not like Uriah did. It's always fucking Uriah.

"Hey, Tris!" he greets, planting a lingering kiss on her cheek. Uriah remains eye-contact with me whilst he does so, blatantly rubbing it in my face. I scowl at him. After what seems like an eternity, he pulls away, handing her the flowers. "I feel bad giving you flowers. Next to you, they look ugly!"

Tris blushes to a deep scarlet. "Um, thanks. They're beautiful." She stares at the flowers in admiration.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Um, sure." Tris smiles hesitantly. She walks out of the door but then sharply turns around to face me. Yes! This is the part where she tells me she loves me.

"Oh Tobias, do me a favour and put these in water, please?" Tris thrusts the flowers into my hands. "Thanks!"

They walk off into the night, arms linking together. A happy, inseparable couple. I glower at the bouquet in my hands in disgust and toss it on the floor. The flowers limply flop against the ground, like a dead corpse.

"Whose are those?" a voice calls from behind me. I turn and see that it's Caleb, curiously watching me from the top of the stairs.

"They're Tris'. Put them in water." I order, leaving the house. In a blistering rage, I slam the door behind me. It echoes loudly in the silence of the street.

* * *

_A/N: Woop woop, 75 reviews! I seriously didn't think I'd get this many! Big love to __laurel-madness__, my 50__th__ follower! Continue your R&R guys;) _


	8. Stalker Got A Girlfriend

_Chapter 8: Stalker Got A Girlfriend_

**Tobias' POV**

As I walk away from Tris' house, numerous plans of how to get Tris envelope my mind. Gosh, I sound obsessed. Maybe I should just leave her alone. The image of her and Uriah suddenly clouds my vision and I clench my fists. No way is that going to happen.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

I scroll further down the website page, adding numerous items of clothing to my basket. You can _never _have too many clothes! I really do need a variety of outfits if I'm going to impress Tobias.

"Chris!" my dad yells from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I reply, annoyed that he'd interrupted my shopping.

"Tobias is here, he's coming up!"

Tobias is here?! What! Talk about unexpected. Gah, I'm not even wearing any make-up! I spring off the bed, rummaging through my make-up bag. The sound of Tobias' footsteps up the stairs escalates as he grows nearer. Forcefully, I jerk open my mascara. Before I can even apply it, Tobias knocks loudly on my bedroom door. Damn!

"Chris, can I come in?" he calls. I smile at the way he says my name. God, his voice is so sexy.

I guess I will just have to not wear any make-up. Oh, this is _so_ not good. "Yeah, sure!"

Tobias saunters in and looks surprised when he sees me. Ugh, must be because I'm not wearing make-up! Ugh, so stupid!

"Hey Chris," he greets.

"Hi," I weakly reply, "yeah, I'm not wearing any make-up because-"

"You don't need it." Tobias interrupts. "Seriously, Chris, you look better without it."

"Thanks." If I could blush, I swear I would be a lucent red right now. I sit down on the bed, beckoning for Tobias to join me. After a moment's hesitation, he sits beside me.

"Look... Chris," he begins, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I really like you."

Oh no! He knows that I have a crush on him! He's friend-zoning me!

"I just want to tell you that I think I have a crush on you." he finishes.

I internally squeal and am unable to mask the huge grin that blossoms on my face. "Well, I have a crush on you!"

Tobias pauses for a long time, deep in thought. "Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah!" I cheer, before cursing. God, I'm too eager. Tobias smiles at me, though it looks kind of forced. It must be because he's new to the whole dating thing.

"So, where's Tris? You guys are normally inseparable!" He asks, though doesn't really sound as if he wants to know the answer. I'm taking that as a good sign. I mean, if he's not interested in Tris, he's probably interested in me!

"Oh, she's on a date. Uriah's taking her to that new restaurant... I think it's called Roth's?" I reply.

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah, I heard the food is amazing! I'd love to go" I exclaim.

"Well... If you're so excited about it, let's go!"

"Now?!" Please make the date tomorrow! I'm not even wearing the right clothing, let alone make-up! I silently urge him to invite me to go with him, another time. _Any_ time but tonight.

"Sure! Let's go!" he grins, taking my hand in his. My heart rate quickens.

"Okay," I reply. I guess I just can't resist Tobias!

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

We arrive at the restaurant one and a half hours later. Christina insisted upon choosing the best outfit, applying several layers of make-up and styling her hair. I, on the other hand, did nothing but sit outside of her bedroom, tapping my leg against the wall repeatedly in boredom.

At the restaurant, I immediately locate Tris and Uriah. They sit at a small table towards the back of the restaurant, talking intently to each other.

"Where would you like to sit?" a waiter asks us, blocking my view of the couple.

I turn to face Chris. "How about someone near the back? For privacy?" I put emphasis of privacy and Chris giggles in confirmation. Chris has better not get her hopes up. The most PDA I'm doing tonight is holding her hand!

"Of course." the waiter replies, guiding us further into the restaurant. We are seated at a table directly opposite to Tris. Our table is aligned so that Christina has her back to Tris and Uriah, whereas I have a perfect view of them. If Tris turned her head to the left, she'd see us for sure. I just pray she doesn't.

"For you." the waiter announces, handing me and Christina a shiny menu each before leaving. I lift the menu up so it conceals most of my face. Inconspicuously, I peer over the edge of it to watch Tris and Uriah. Tris laughs at something he says, a beautiful sound that currently sounds like it's mocking me. I tense and they link hands, and turn my attention away from them. Oh, this was _such _a bad idea! I'm basically stalking Tris and it hurts. This is virtually self-harm!

"Tobias, what are you ordering?" Chris asks, quietly.

"I don't know." I glance at the endless list of foreign names. "I'll order whatever you're having."

Chris grins and looks back down at her menu. Now, she must think I _really _like her. That's a good thing, though. At least she won't doubt me.

"Ready to order?" the waiter reappears, startling me. I look at Chris, waiting for her to order.

"Um, I'll have the Szechuan Stir Fry and a glass of Pepsi, please." Chris answers. The waiter turns to face me, catching me off guard.

"I'll have the same." I quickly command and the waiter strolls off.

Christina and I engage in a lot of small talk until the conversation fades into silence. Chris takes my hand over the table and pulls me closer to her. I gaze over her head at Tris, wishing her hand was placed in mine. Chris snakes her hands around my neck and forcefully pulls me so we are so close we're almost kissing. I wince and try to pull away, but Chris' grip is extremely tight. Cautiously, she leans closer and closer until her lips meet mine. I resist the urge to jerk away from her, at the impact. Christina continues to press her red lips against mine. I close my eyes, trying to loose myself in the kiss but I just can't. It's so awkward and forced. Her tongue slithers across my lips, a wet slug marking it's territory. I flinch in embarrassment. Oh, God, what the hell do I do?!

"Ahem." the waiter announces and we spring apart immediately. For once, I'm actually thankful that he reappeared. "Your meals." He places the plates in front of us. "I'll be back with your drinks, enjoy!"

Chris smiles at me from across the table, a glint of joy in her eyes. Her lipstick is slightly smudged. I internally groan and avert my gaze to the food. Long golden noodles, entwined with scarlet peppers and... wait, is that what I think it is?!

"Chris?" I question.

"Yes?" she smiles, as if expecting me to pull her in for another kiss.

"Is there shrimp in this?"

"Yep. I love it! Is that a problem?" she asks.

I laugh falsely. "No problem. I like shrimp, too." Lies, lies, _lies. _If shrimp was a human, it would be my worst enemy... or my worst nightmare. I _hate_ it. Chris watches me, intently, waiting for me to eat some.

Hesitantly, I force some into my mouth, chewing loudly. "Mmmm," I exaggerate, wincing. As I swallow, the shrimp slithers down my throat. I shudder. "So good."

Chris links her hand in mine and begins to eat. From the opposite table, Tris and Uriah erupt in a fit of content laughter. I toss some more shrimp into my mouth. Oh, this is going to be _such_ a great night.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Uriah halts the car outside of Christina's house. Earlier, I promised Chris that after the date I would stop by and see her so we could have a "girly talk."

"Bye, Tris." Uriah beams, kissing my cheek lightly. I blush, furiously.

"Bye, Uriah. Thanks for everything. Tonight was amazing!" I exclaim and hug him. Uriah is such a nice guy. I didn't realise he could be so funny, kind and sweet. I don't have a crush on him, though. I only see him as my friend. Even so, tonight was great. After our long hug, I pull away and exit the car, waving joyfully as the car disappears into the darkness.

When I knock on the door, Chris answers it. Tobias stands behind her, looking at me with accusation. His lips are tainted with red.

"How was it?" Chris squeals, clutching me tightly in a hug.

"It was great!" I exclaim, though it seems I have lost some of the enthusiasm I had earlier. Must be because of Tobias. He is analysing me like I'm an extremely hard puzzle; one that he can't figure out.

Chris turns to Tobias. "Tobias, can you leave us two so we can have a talk?"

Tobias shrugs and saunters into the living room. Christina clutches my arm and guides me to her bedroom. I take a deep breath, preparing myself to tell Christina all about tonight and how great it was.

"You'll never guess what?!" Chris shrieks in excitement. I sigh in disappointment, I really wanted to tell her about my date with Uriah. Oh well.

"Well Tobias came over and he was so sweet and then he was acting really serious and then-" Chris rambles, her words merging together due to the speed of her speech. I watch her lips move hurriedly. Then I notice it. Her lipstick is smudged.

"Tobias is now my boyfriend and he _kissed _me!" she confesses, loudly.

"Wow, that's great." I reply in monotone. Inside, my heart explodes into several pieces that cannot be fixed. It's as if a giant weight has become embedded in my chest. All I feel is pain, overwhelming pain.

"I _knew _you'd be happy for us! It's a dream come true!" Chris squeals, gripping my arm tightly.

"You guys are such a great couple." I state, flatly.

"Aw, that's so sweet! C'mon, let's go tell Tobias that you know!"

"Uh, maybe not. I'm gonna go, so you guys can have some time alone together." I suggest, desperate for any excuse to leave the house.

"Don't be silly!" Chris drags me downstairs and into the living room, where Tobias is slouched on one of the couches.

"Hi," I greet.

Tobias snaps his head up and looks back at me. "Hi."

Chris rushes over to Tobias, snuggling beside him on the couch. "I told her about us!"

A look of shock flickers across Tobias' face before merging into a smile. He slings an arm around Christina. "That's good."

I stand awkwardly, observing their loving interaction on the couch.#

"Tell Tobias that thing you said to me, upstairs, about us being a great couple!" Chris encourages, beaming brightly.

"Um, I forgot." I lamely state.

Tobias frowns at me and removes his arm from around Christina. He laces his own fingers together tightly and leans forward. "How was your date with Uriah?"

Tears well up in my eyes. He asks _me _about my _love life _after he goes and dates _Christina! _My vision becomes blurry. "Perfect." I reply, my voice wavering.

"That's great." Tobias smiles weakly and I turn away, facing the door.

"Guys," I say, avoiding eye-contact. I cringe at how choked-up my voice sounds. "It's been great seeing you again, but I've gotta go home now."

"Bye Tris!" Christina calls over my shoulder.

"Bye." Tobias says, devoid of enthusiasm.

"Bye," I weakly reply and walk out of the house.

The world is a blur around me and the tears I'm struggling to contain threaten to dribble down my face. I stumble into the street, slowly making my way through the darkness to my house. Unable to contain it any more, I quietly sob. Tears dribble down my face, creating cascading, serpentine rivers. I am beyond the point of caring how I look any more. Tobias has left me for Christina, and left me alone with nothing but hurt. When I reach the house, my mother greets me.

"Tris, what's wrong?" she asks, expression laced with concern as she hugs me. I untangle myself from her arms and storm upstairs. Then I cry. For everything I have lost. For everything I never had. For Tobias.

* * *

_A/N: Woohoo, 100 reviews! *Fangirls* Thanks so much! Big love to my 101__st__reviewer __Pinkstrawberries __who forced- I mean motivated- me to update!;) Thanks for reviewing, following, faving etc, love ya!_


	9. The Kiss

_Chapter 9: The Kiss_

**Tobias' POV**

I awake to the vibration of my cell phone against my cheek. The light of the morning sun blinds me, as I slowly open my eyes. It seeps through the curtains, urging me to get up now that it's morning. I fumble for my cell phone, but instead it slips out on my grasp and lands on the carpet with a soft thud. I seriously can't be bothered to pick it up. Groaning, I roll over and cocoon myself in the warmth of of my duvet. Soon enough, I am reunited with sleep.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

Why won't Tobias reply? Panic slowly builds up in my head. He's probably just asleep. _I should really chill out,_ I continue to reassure myself. I stare at my cell phone, urging it to display a new message from Tobias. However, I am disappointed as one does not appear. Unable to resist the temptation, I grab my phone again and continue to text him.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

_I sit alone in a white room, which I have the feeling is my house. Tris walks through one of the walls and I smile.  
_"_Tris, what are you doing here?" I ask.  
_"_I don't know. Come with me!" Tris latches one of her hands around my wrist and pulls me through one of the walls. It feels weird but I like it. The scene changes so we're in a large field, surrounded by tall grass. Tris laughs, running through the grass. I chase after her, laughing. Then I soon realise I can only hear my own laughter.  
_"_Tris?" I yell. "Where are you?"  
I rush through the grass, frantically searching for her. I spot her staring ahead, in the distance. I run towards her, though I'm not moving anywhere. Tris turns around. Her face slowly merges into Christina's.  
I stop running._

"Tobias, get up, you've been asleep for ages!" the muffled voice of my dad yells, causing me to slip away from my dream. I rub my eyes and run my fingers through my untidy hair. What time is it? I lean out of my bed so I can reach my cell. I soon discover it's 12:34pm. What's more shocking is that I have 6 unread messages. All of which are from Chris. Worry courses through my veins. This can't be good. Hesitantly, I begin to read.

_Hey Toby, wanna come over mine today?xx  
_I cringe. Toby? Seriously?

_Still wanna come over? Let's watch a movie!xx  
_Yay, movies with Chris, I think sarcastically.

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, you there?xx  
_I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

_I have 3 films. One Day, The Notebook or The Vow?xx  
_Romance movies? Oh Chris, you know me so well.

_Yay! It's gonna be great! Come over at 1pm, k?xx  
_1pm?! Gosh, I'd better get ready. Or, maybe I could fake that I'm ill and pretend I can't go...

_You'd better come over. I'm taking no excuses!xx  
_Er, maybe not. I'd better go get ready.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

The buzz of the doorbell instantly causes me to race to the door. I open it and grin when I see it's Tobias. His hair is slightly unruly and his clothes are crumpled. He's really got that sexy-just-out-of-bed-look nailed! Wow, he must've tried so much to perfect it. I grin even wider when I realise that he's made an effort for me. Unable to resist his incredible looks, I leap into his arms. After a moment of confusion, he hugs back. I'm so glad he's my boyfriend. I guide him into the living room, where I have arranged a selection of food and gathered the films, earlier.

"Which one do you want to watch?" I ask, politely. Please say _One Day, _please say _One Day!_ I continue to chant this in my head, almost trying to brainwash him into choosing it.

"You can choose." he offers.

"Aw, no. You choose, I can't decide!"

"Just choose!" Tobias commands.

"Okay, _One Day_ it is!" I giggle. Oh yes, one of my favourite films with my boyfriend, nothing can beat that!

During the movie, I snuggle into Tobias' chest. After a while, he wraps his arm around me. I stare up at him. He is intently watching the movie. I let my gaze fall to his lips. Oh, how I want to kiss them. The kiss at the restaurant was magical. I just wish it could happen again.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Foraging frantically through my bedroom, I try to locate my copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird. _I was supposed to read it for homework but now I just can't seem to find it! I slump on my bed in defeat and survey my room. At the moment, it honestly looks like someone has broken into my house and wrecked my room. Drawers have carelessly been flung open, items lay scattered across the floor, shelves have been cleared. I sigh. Where the hell could it be?

The door opens. "Tris, your father and I are going-" my mother announces before staring in horror at the state of my room. "What on Earth has happened here?!"

"I've been trying to find _To Kill A Mockingbird_! I think I've lost it." I reply glumly.

"Didn't you let Christina borrow it, the other day?"

Then it hits me. I _did _let her borrow it! Christina had lost her copy and only had the last chapter to read, so I offered to let her use mine! I'm so stupid. "Yeah, I did."

My mother frowns at me. "Well, your father and I are going out so I expect your room to be tidy by the time we get back."

"Sure, I'll do it when I get back from Christina's."

"Do it _now_, Beatrice."

"Fine." I groan.

She leaves the room, smiling to herself victoriously. I remain motionless on my bed, quietly listening for the sounds of my parents' departure. I hear her light footsteps patter down the stairs and a moment of quiet chatter with my father. The front door opens for a while, then closes. The car engine starts, echoing in the silence of the street. Within moments, the sound fades away.

I grin and leap off of the bed, cautiously dodging the clutter on the floor. I'll just have to clean that up later. Now, I have to go to Christina's and get that damn book.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

I snuggle even closer to Tobias, pressing myself against him.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I stride out of the house, making my way to Christina's house.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

Unable to stand the tension, I capture Tobias' hand in mine and pull him to face me.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Should I ring the doorbell? I think the better of it and open the door, we are best friends after all. We enter each other's houses all of the time, uninvited. It's not like I'm gonna interrupt anything.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

"Chris, what are you doing?" Tobias asks. I answer his question by pressing my lips against his.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Muffled sound is released from the direction of the living room. I recognise some of the dialogue. _One Day. _Chris has repeatedly forced me to watch that damn movie with her. She must be in the living room. I stroll into the living room. Then I see it. I gasp.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

A faint gasp emerges from the entrance to the living room and I pull away from Chris. My eyes widen in shock when I see who's in the room. _Tris. _My heart sinks. Oh no, she just saw all of that! I run a shaking hand through my hair in frustration, mentally cursing.

"I-um. I-I. Um." Tris stutters before backing out of the room. The front door slams. Now she's gone. Along with my chances of ever getting her to be mine. This has gotten way out of hand. _Fuck._

"Tris is so immature," Chris complains. "Seriously, we were only kissing! So immature!"

"She's not!" I defend.

Chris narrows her eyes at me. Great, now she think I'm siding up with Tris! Well, I guess I am, but she can't know that.

"I mean," I begin, "if you saw me and Tris kissing then wouldn't you be shocked?"

Chris considers this for a while. "Yeah, you're right, Toby. You always know what's right!" Chris hugs me tightly, though it feels more like a Python slowly constricting me. "You're such a good boyfriend to me."

Yeah. That's the problem.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I guess I only have myself to blame. If only I told Chris how I truly felt, then I wouldn't even be in this mess! I lie back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. I hate myself so much it's unreal. My outstretched hands turn into tense fists. Then I cry, each sob shaking my body. I come to the realisation that I've been crying a lot.

"Tris..." Caleb says as he shuffles into my room. I turn to face him.

"What?" I hiss, angrily. Caleb widens his eyes in shock. I glance in the mirror to see what startled him. It was my reflection. I look _hideous. _My nose is tinged red, eyes are blood-shot, eyelids are puffy and the residue of tears had made my face shiny. I resemble something from a freaking horror movie.

"Tris, are you okay?" Caleb asks, perching on the edge of my bed.

I remain silent.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I debate whether or not I should for a moment. Then I go for the easiest option of just shaking my head.

"Well," Caleb says, desperate to make some conversation. He glances around my littered room. "You should really tidy this up."

Caleb fumbles in his pocket and hands me a crumpled tissue.

I take it from him and mop my face. "Thanks," I say, weakly. Caleb hugs me, a reassuring gesture; a sign that things will get better. After a while, I pull away and proceed to tidy my room.

"Let me help," Caleb offers, picking up a few items from the floor, and we both begin to de-clutter the room.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, wow, wow! I got tons of feedback for the last chapter, thanks so much. Big love to all of you who reviewed, faved, followed, or even just viewed! Let me know what you think of this chapter:)_


	10. Double The Awkwardness

_This chapter is dedicated to The FerrisWheel, as well as every other chapter that is longer than my usual;)_

_Chapter 10: Double The Awkwardness_

**Tris' POV**

I have learnt two things since "the kissing ordeal" between Chris and Tobias. One; there is nothing I can do. Two; I should just get over it. Since I have accepted these two lessons, my life has significantly improved. Sure the memory constantly teases me when I least expect it, but I think I'm finally getting over it now I have adopted a carefree attitude to everything. Well, I just wonder how long that will last. Not long, considering the fact I've been tempted to ignore Chris' texts.

Today, I have decided to dedicate this entire day to _me. _Just me, spending some time to myself, reflecting and doing other random, meaningless things. If things get tragic, I might even do some homework. I flop back on my bed, a motion that has become increasingly common these past few days, and sigh. _This is fun_, I think to myself encouragingly. Eh, maybe not. At least I'm away from Chris and Tobias; living reminders of my mistakes.

The doorbell rings, a declaration that 'me time' was over. I guess I spoke too soon. The irony.

"Tris!" Caleb calls from downstairs. Great. That's all I need.

"Yeah?" I yell in response.

"Chris is here to see you!" Oh, how lucky I am. I lock my jaw. Hate is the first thing I think of when it comes to Christina. No matter how much I try to tell myself it isn't her fault, I still find myself constantly blaming her for my problems.

"Ok, send her up!" I reply eventually, fearing I had been silent for too long.

Chris enters my room and leaps onto me, like a lion attacking its prey. I stumble back due to the impact.

"Oh, Tris!" Chris laughs, hugging me to the extent where I have difficulty breathing, "Sorry about yesterday!"

"It's... ok..." I manage to squeeze out in between breaths. After what seems like an eternity, Chris releases me. I gasp for air and clutch my sides. Seriously, her strength is inhuman. If I was her boyfriend, I'd fear for my life! Oh wait, she has a boyfriend. With this realisation, my blood turns cold.

"Tris," Christina explains, "I'm really sorry for being so insensitive yesterday. I know seeing us two so close would've made you really upset." Wait, what!? She must know I like Tobias! Relief flushes through my body as I am thankful for how understanding she is.

"I mean, poor you. Uriah hasn't even _kissed _you yet so you must feel so left out!" Chris continues. Mentally, I facepalm. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch and rubbing my love-life in your face, I really am. Do you forgive me?" Christina looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course." I instantly reply, plastering a fake smile across my face. "I wasn't even mad at you in the first place!"

"That's good." Chris beams, grabbing my hand. "And, to make it up to you I've decided we should all do something special together!"

I wince. "And what's that?"

"A double date! Come on, it will be so awesome! We'll both get a chance to go out on a date, but still be together, our love lives will blossom... It will be amazing and you know it!"

Is Chris insane?! Oh, the joy of watching my crush and my best friend have a romantic time together, whilst being stuck on a date with a guy I only see as a friend. _Wonderful. _"Erm, I don't know..."

"Well you can't say no, now!"

"Why not?"

"I've already organised it will Uriah and Tobias, you can't back out." Christina grins victoriously, knowing she has won this argument.

"Fine." I sigh. This may possibly be the worst night of my life.

* * *

A gentle breeze flicks my hair as I wait outside of Christina's house. The street is motionless, as always. Sometimes, I think that Chris, Tobias and I are the only people who live here. I knock on the door again, for what must be the 1000th time tonight. Come on Chris, it can't take that long to get ready! Actually, knowing her, it does take her this long. When Chris finally answers the door, I am extremely shocked. She is dressed in a tight-fitting blue dress that hugs all of her curves.

"I thought you said to dress casual!" I hiss, not wanting to sound too loud in the silence surrounding us. I stare down at my own outfit of skinny jeans and a random top with embarrassment.

"This _is _casual!" Chris declares.

"No, _this_ is casual!" I argue, gesturing to my own outfit.

"You look fine! My idea of casual is what I'm wearing, okay?"

I roll my eyes before glancing at my outfit again in worry. Gosh, I look stupid standing next to Christina; like an annoying kid sister who she's been forced to babysit.

"Where the hell is Tobias?" Chris hisses to no one in particular.

"He's probably still at home."

Chris whips out her phone and proceeds to call him. "Tobias, where are you?"

"_At my house. You know, the one opposite to yours?"_ I hear his sarcastic reply through the phone. At his comment, I laugh.

Chris, however, narrows her eyes at me. "Whatever, now come on, Uriah will be here any minute!"

* * *

After a few minutes, Tobias appears, dressed in a tight-fitting black tee shirt with jeans. His well-defined muscles are visible due to the tightness of the shirt, and the dark colour accentuates the deep blue of his eyes. It takes every part of me to resist the urge to sigh at his appearance.

"I thought we were supposed to dress casual?" Tobias asks Christina, before even greeting any of us.

"_Thank you._" I interrupt, turning towards Christina.

"Ugh, this is my casual!" Chris defends, scowling at her boyfriend for not complimenting her.

Tobias starts to reply but the sound is masked by the whirr of a car as it glides towards us. One of the tinted windows glides down, revealing the driver; who of course is Uriah.

"Well, get in then." Uriah orders, jokingly. He swings open the door on the other side of the car, beckoning me to sit beside him at the front. Smiling widely, I slide into the car, shuddering at the cold feel of leather against my back.

"Wow, Uriah!" I exclaim. "Your car is _nice!" _

"Thanks," he smiles, stroking the steering wheel lovingly, "my dad bought me this baby for my sweet 16th."

"Toby," I hear Chris say from the back of the car, "you should get a flashy car like this!"

"I'm saving up for a car!" Tobias defends.

Chris sighs and I bet she's pouting right now. I bite the inside of my mouth to stop me from laughing. Uriah starts to drive; the date has begun.

* * *

"Bowling, bowling, bowl-ing!" Chris chants, doing a small dance. Uriah laughs and joins in, mirroring her actions. I tie up the laces of my bowling shoes, silently. I hate the shoes they provide you with at a bowling alley! They're like shoes a clown would wear and are so ugly. I also hate bowling, too. The main reason is because I suck, but if I even _tried_ to go into detail about why I hate it so much, it would fill a novel.

"Who's going fiiiiiiirst?" Chris says, in a sing-song voice. No one replies to her. "Fine! We'll do it in alphabetical order. I'm first!"

Chris grabs a ball and approaches the lane, bending over slightly. The motion reveals more flesh than I expected it to. I avert my gaze, in decency. Tobias does the same. Uriah, however, keeps his gaze fixed and I shove him lightly. He shrugs, grinning widely.

"Guys, did you just see that? I got a spare!" Chris asks us.

"Yeah," we all simultaneously reply, although we weren't watching at all.

Tobias strides up, ball in hand and stands still for a moment. In one fluid motion, he throws the ball. It glides down the lane, quickly, and scatters the pins in multiple directions until none remain. A perfect strike, just typical of him.

"Nice one!" Uriah congratulates, connecting his fist with Tobias'. Tobias just shrugs, as if he's used to getting strikes.

I soon realise it's my turn. Great. I just hope I don't embarrass myself too much. I grip the heavy ball in both of my hands, as I shuffle closer towards the lane. With the grace of a heavyweight champion, I throw the ball with both hands. It flies through the air and lands into the next lane, before going into the gutter. The couple in the lane next to us, scowl at me for interrupting their game. Blushing with embarrassment, I rush towards my friends who are laughing loudly. This only increases the level of embarrassment. I look up to see Chris and Uriah, spluttering with laughter. Tobias smiles at me, but doesn't laugh, and I'm thankful for that.

"Tris, you get... another... turn..." Chris informs, in-between bursts of laughter.

Sighing, I obtain a new ball and return to the lane.

"You want some help?" Tobias says in my ear, almost causing me to drop the ball in shock.

"Um, okay." I sheepishly reply, craning my neck around to face him.

Tobias stands behind me, wrapping an arm around my body and a hand on the ball. He places my hand underneath his. "You see? You were holding the ball wrong. Hold it like this." Part of Tobias' chest is pressed against my back and I can feel his breathing at the back of my ear. I blush furiously at this closeness. I just pray he can't see my face from his position. Without warning, he grabs my hand and hurls the ball, where it knocks down the pins in a strike. Tobias moves away from me, still holding my hand.

"T-thanks," I stutter, unable to hide my blush. I look up at Tobias and hold his gaze for a while. In embarrassment, I look away and return to Uriah and Chris. Uriah raises an eyebrow at me but Chris appears to be oblivious to how close Tobias and I were. I sit down, observing the floor as I wait for the blush to disappear from my face. When it does, I glance up sharply to find Tobias' eyes meeting mine. We become transfixed; silently staring at each other. I wonder if it means the same to him as it does to me.

* * *

After bowling, Christina suggests we go to the cinema. This disappoints me. Honestly, I was looking forward to going home. I've had enough embarrassment for one day. But, Christina (being Christina) wanted to make the most of out this day, so I guess we all couldn't argue.

"What movie should we watch?" Chris asks as we survey the list of movies. The cinema is empty, minus all of the discarded confections. Literally, there are only around 5 other people.

"Not a horror movie, after last time!" Tobias laughs, nudging Christina lightly with his elbow. Chris pouts.

"How about _Monsters University_?" Uriah suggests and we all look at him in admiration for making such a wise choice.

"Hell yeah." I grin, suddenly very excited. Tobias and Chris both agree and we all grin at each other, each of our inner children slowly reappearing.

* * *

The movie begins and we all look at each other, giddy with the anticipation. I am seated in between Tobias and Uriah, much to my discontent. Chris is on the other side of Tobias. I place my hand on the armrest next to Uriah as I watch the film. Within minutes, I can see Uriah's hand slowly creep towards mine, out of the corner of my eye. Strategically, I remove my hand from the armrest and place it in my lap. Uriah slaps his fist against his thigh in anger and I pretend I don't notice.

"Tris?" Tobias hisses in my ear. "Want some popcorn?" He shakes the box, in front of my face.

"Thanks, I'll have some later." I reply, pushing it away from my face. I turn back to the film, trying to concentrate. My stomach churns, pleading for food. With my gaze still fixed on the screen, I reach into the box beside Tobias. However, my fingers grab flesh instead of popcorn. In shock I instantly turn to face Tobias, who is silently watching me.

"Sorry!" I gush, releasing his hand immediately and turning back to the screen. How very, very awkward. I'm just glad that it's too dark for him to see me blushing.

* * *

"Bye!" Chris says as she pulls me in for (yet another) crushing hug. "Tonight was so fun!"

Everyone are busy bidding their goodbyes to each other before we all part our separate ways. Uriah left after he dropped us off at our street; leaving Chris, Tobias and I.

After releasing me, Chris directs her hugs towards Tobias. "Bye, Toby! Text me, yeah?" Tobias nods silently and kisses her cheek. Christina then totters off in the direction of her house, leaving Tobias and I completely alone. A silence hangs in the air.

"Bye then." Tobias says awkwardly, avoiding all eye-contact.

"Bye." I lamely reply. Should I hug him? I hugged everyone else to say goodbye, it would be rude not to. No, I can't! He'll think I'm throwing myself at him! Ugh, this is so hard. Then, acting on some crazy impulse, I walk forward and hug him. There is no reaction from Tobias. Oh no, this is so bad! But just as I begin to pull away, Tobias hugs me back. Thank God! I lean closer to him, enjoying being wrapped up in his warmth. As I come back to reality, I force myself to pull away from him. Tobias stares intently at me and then slowly trails a finger down my cheek. It rests on the edge of my chin for a brief moment before he pulls it away.

"You, uh, had something on your face." he states.

"Oh." I reply, feeling numb from where he touched me. "I'm, um, gonna go now."

Hesitantly, I walk away from Tobias. My legs have turned to jelly, so I'm pretty certain it looks like I'm limping. Despite my brain urging me to stay with him, I continue to walk away.

* * *

_A/N: See? I updated quickly that time, so shush XD Thanks to norton3 and __Iatethecakeagain __for the double-date__ idea! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving and following guys, feel free to continue;)_


	11. Three's A Crowd

_Chapter 11: Three's a Crowd_

**Tris' POV**

The dull hum of the television downstairs forces me to lose concentration of the task at hand. The task being homework. Oh, the joy. It's becoming increasingly hard to focus on this math problem. The constant noise masks the calculations I try to form in my head. Frustrated, I tap my pencil against the paper repeatedly. Rain beats heavily against the window panes, as if trying to break into the house and thus adding to the noise.

The shrill of the telephone echoes throughout the house and I sigh. There's no chance of me getting any work done. The telephone continues calling. I wait for someone to answer it. It remains ringing. I wait. It continues. Irritated, I rush down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello," I bitterly greet, making it clear through the tone of my voice that I didn't want to talk right now.

"Tris?" a male voice asks, slightly shocked. A slither of recognition is present but I really can't think of who this is.

"Um, yeah." I embarrassedly reply, "Who is this?"

"Uriah!" the voice replies. I can tell he's resisting the impulse to say 'duh.'

"Your voice sounds really different on the phone!"

"Like what?" Uriah asks. "More sexy?"

The remark causes me to burst into laughter, as I carry the phone up to the privacy of my room. "No, you actually sound pretty feminine!"

"Well you sounded like a man when you said 'hello' so your argument is invalid."

"Shut up." I complain. "So, what's the big occasion for you calling? More to the point... how did you get my home number?" I don't remember giving him my home number; we only have each other's mobile numbers.

"Christina." he replies. Ah, that explains. "Look, I wanted to ask you... Do you want to be my girlfriend? I know it's a bit sudden but..." Uriah trails off.

I wince. Thankfully, he can't see me do that. Do I _really _want to be his girlfriend? My immediate answer would be no, but a small voice in the back of my head urges me to say yes. If I did, I could make Tobias jealous and maybe I would have so much fun that I'd forget about him and Chris altogether. Maybe it would lead to me and Uriah being happy, and me maybe falling in love. Maybe I don't even need Tobias. He doesn't need me! Wow, I think I'm fantasising a bit too much here. I guess I'm just desperate to find happiness.

"Um, Tris? You still there?" Uriah questions, awakening me from my thoughts. Honestly, I had forgotten that I was still on the phone to him!

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I chant. "I was really shocked."

"Don't apologise. I'm sorry for asking."

Uh oh. This isn't going well. "No! I mean, I would want to be your girlfriend!" I exclaim.

"Oh, okay. That's good. So, I'll talk to you later, _girlfriend."_

"Okay. Bye, _boyfriend._"

I end the call and lie back on my bed. Hopefully, this will be the light at the end of the tunnel for me. I just hope this light isn't a train. My cell phone buzzes as I am notified that Christina is ringing me. I sure am popular today. Usually, I get a phone call once a month. This, for me, is an achievement.

"Hi, Chris." I exclaim.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris accuses. "We're best friends!"

"Tell you what?" I ask, worriedly. Wait... This isn't about Tobias, right? How did she find out? My pulse quickens.

"Tell me that you liked him!"

"Who?" I inquire, playing dumb so she won't be as mad.

"About Uriah!" she hisses, my question only making her anger escalate. My shoulders sag in relief. "I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me you liked him _or _that you were dating!"

"Wait... how did you find out?"

"Facebook! Uriah changed his relationship status to _in a relationship with Tris Prior!_"

"Really?" Wow, that was fast. "He just asked me to be his girlfriend five minutes ago!"

"Oh."

"I was gonna tell you but you rang me as soon as I put the phone down on him!"

"Sorry. I had no idea." Chris replies. "Anyway, I'm so happy for you both! You two are _so _cute together! You two are destiny!"

A part of me hopes that we aren't.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

I lean my head of Tobias' shoulder and link my fingers with his. We are lounged on the couch of my living room, having some time alone together. We haven't been on any dates, or even _kissed _a while and it's really starting to worry. I fear Tobias is losing interest. I don't know how he can, I'm pretty interesting.

"Tobias..." I begin.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"I think we should go out on a date."

Tobias hesitates. "Why do you say that?"

"We haven't had a proper date alone, just you and me."

"I see. Then let's have one."

I squeeze his hand lightly, glad that he understood me.

"We'll invite Tris." he suggests and I stiffen.

"Why? I thought it could be just me and you..."

"Tris is coming, too." he states, adamant on the idea.

"Why?" Seriously, I do not want Tris coming. I never get Tobias to myself. I don't get what Tobias' deal with Tris is.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I know I keep pushing that Tris should come with us, but I have my reasons. One, I don't want to be alone with Chris. Two, I don't want Chris to try and kiss me again. Shudder. And three, I want to still make Tris jealous.

"Tris should come because she's all alone, with no love life of her own." I try to sound sympathetic, emphasising how alone and unfortunate Tris is.

"Actually, Tris _does _have a love life. Uriah just asked her to be his girlfriend... They're dating!"

I stiffen. _Dating?! _This is turning serious. What could possibly make her want him? Well, he's rich, funny, good looking... Yeah. I'm screwed here. There is no competition between me and him, he'd instantly win. It looks like he already has. Infuriated, I clench my fists, wanting to punch the crap out of him.

"Toby! You're crushing my hand!" Chris yelps. I stare down at my hand that is tightly gripping hers and hurriedly release it.

"Sorry."

Chris rubs at her hand rapidly, trying to ease the pain. I know this sounds bad but I'm really not too bothered. All I can think of right now is Tris and how quickly she is drifting away from me; out of my grasp.

"I still think Tris should come," I pursue.

Chris has no other option but to agree, though she's preoccupied by nursing her hand. I stroke her hand lightly, feeling guilty for probably breaking a bone. Christina looks up at me wistfully, as if my guilt-driven action was the most romantic thing in the world. I have to blink furiously to prevent me from rolling my eyes.

* * *

The blaring sun spat its rays down us, with no breeze to cool it's fiery breath. I yanked my top away from my body, in an attempt to prevent my clothing from being drenched with sweat. Beads of perspiration dribble down my forehead and I wipe them away fiercely. Just like me, Chris and Tris both appear to be struggling with the heat. I lie back down on the grass, relieved as the cool of it touches my back.

We are all at the park for a picnic, as suggested by Christina. Numerous people are grouped in all directions; making the most of the sunshine, even if it is unbearable. Chris continually sends me dirty looks for spoiling our date by inviting Tris and I pretend that I don't see them. A silence hangs between us and things are very awkward. On the one side, I have an angry Chris and on the other I have Tris who has been avoiding all eye-contact with me.

"I'm hungry, let eat." I say, though it sounds more like a command. I'm juts desperate to get rid of the silence.

"Sure," Chris says, foraging through the bag of food. "Here's yours, Toby." Chris throws my food forcefully at me and I nearly dive out of the way to avoid being hit hard. Must be her way of 'revenge.'

"Thanks" I reply, making no attempt to hide the anger present in my voice. I turn to face Tris in curiosity. She is tearing handfuls of grass out of the ground, hands tightly balled into fists. Her gaze remains trained on the ground and her blonde hair falls in front of her face; resembling a peculiar mask. "Tris?"

The sound of her name instantly grabs her attention and her head snaps up to face me. "Yeah?"

"Want some food?"

Tris' eyes meet mine for a brief moment before she resumes her staring at the ground. "Actually, I'm gonna go to the restroom"

Tris springs up from the grass and saunters away from us. I watch her small body walk off and through the crowd of people until she is out of sight. Chris pulls my arm, forcing me to face her. Anger is evident in her facial expression and her eyebrows are merged together. I can tell this will be an argument.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

After my trip to the restroom, I begin to walk back to the others. I was desperate to escape the silence. I could tell that I was making things awkward for Chris and Tobias. I meander my way through a group of people and instead decide to walk through the trees in order to return to Chris and Tobias. As I get closer, I hear their voices deep in conversation. I duck behind a tree so they won't notice me approach. Curiosity has won me over; I just wonder what they're talking about.

"I can't believe you invited her!" Chris scolds. Does she mean me?!

"Well, you agreed to it!" Tobias defends.

"She's ruining our date with her silence. God, it's so awkward!" Christina complains. I widen my eyes in shock at how bitchy Chris is being. I didn't know she was so two faced! I'm in shock.

"You're her friend! You can't say stuff like that!"

"You're her friend, too. _You _should tell her!"

"And why should I do that?" Tobias argues and I'm thankful for him being on my side. He's so kind. I almost smile at the way he has been defending me. It has only made me attracted to him even more.

"Because you're my boyfriend and boyfriends do stuff like this!"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be your boyfriend any more." My heart flutters at Tobias' words as I am filled with hope. As evil as it sounds, I really hope they do break up; it's been unbearable.

"This is all Tris' fault, she's destroying our perfect relationship!"

Unable to hear another second of their arguing due to me, I emerge from behind the tree and walk towards them. "Hi guys!"

Chris' mouth is agape, her eyes widened as she says nothing. I can tell she is fearing that I overheard their conversation. Tobias itches the back of his neck as his gaze flits between Christina and I. They're both waiting for an argument that will result in my departure. I won't give them the satisfaction.

"What's wrong? You're looking at me weirdly." I falsely laugh, grinning at both of them.

Chris' expression of horror is soon replaced with relief. "Tris! You were gone for ages! We were _so _worried."

Tobias shakes his head, glaring at Christina with disgust. He's making his recent distaste for Christina fairly obvious.

"Sorry for being so quiet before," I excuse. "I was feeling ill." Yeah, ill at the thought of you two together.

"It's okay. We didn't mind, really." Chris reassures and the smile I am falsely wearing disappears. How many lies can she tell me?

"As long as you're better now," Tobias says, his cerulean eyes meeting mine. He keeps my gaze for a prolonged time and I find myself admiring how handsome he is. My staring is blatant, though I guess I want it to be. Maybe he will take this hint and find out how I feel. In the midst of my gazing, Tobias mouths something at me. I was too busy drowning in the deep blue of his eyes that I couldn't decipher what he said. I furrow my brow in confusion. Noticing this, Tobias repeats the word. This word is 'sorry.'

Realising we are in the presence of Christina, I break eye-contact with him and glance at her. She is busily typing on her phone, oblivious to the unspoken conversation. I turn my gaze back to Tobias, only to find him looking up at the sky, almost as if nothing had happened. I frown at his recent apology. It makes no sense. Why would he tell me he's sorry? I fear that maybe I had imagined it.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday (how poetic) Muchas gracias to everyone who viewed, faved, followed and reviewed! *hands Dauntless cake* And holy shizzbones... 200 reviews?! Asdfghjkl; Thanks so much guys, hope you like it!_


	12. History Repeats Itself

_Chapter 12: History Repeats Itself_

**Tris' POV**

The crackling sound of potato chips masks the hanging silence in the house. Christina's house is empty today; both of her parents are out for business purposes. Thus why Christina invited me over. We lie sprawled on the couch, indulging in lots of fatty food. Christina complained earlier about the amount of calories, but gave up once we opened a bar of chocolate. No one can resist the temptation of that.

Throughout our feast, Chris has been talking about her perfect relationship, blah blah blah. Honestly, I'm bored of hearing about Tobias. Even _I'm _starting to be annoyed by him. Seriously, I didn't believe it was humanly possible to talk about a guy so much.

"Tobias is just so amazing," Christina continues. I know she doesn't mean to, but I can't help but think that she's bragging about her relationship.

I decide to ignore her.

"I mean, like, when we kiss, it's _amazing_!" she exclaims and repeatedly drones on about Tobias, Tobias, Tobias.

I wriggle slightly on the couch into a more comfortable position as I try to avert my attention. As Chris proceeds in elaborating about how hot Tobias is, I clench my jaw. Anger pulses throughout my body and my immediate instinct is to punch something. I shove my fists in my pockets in order to prevent me from doing so.

"Tris, are you even listening?!" Chris complains, shoving me lightly.

"Yes, I am." I monotonically reply.

"No, you weren't! What is wrong with you? Why can't you be happy that I have a boyfriend?"

"I am happy for you!" I protest, hoping to appease her.

"No you are not! _Every _time I talk about Tobias, you ignore me!" Chris hisses, scowling at me. Her luminous white teeth are gritted and the glare she is sending me is lethal.

"That's because I'm not really interested!"

"That's so selfish of you!" Chris fires back and I realise what she is saying is true. My anger towards her has only been out of selfishness and need for possession.

"Maybe it would be different if you didn't talk about him all of the time!"

"He's my _boyfriend!_"

"Exactly!" I scream. As soon as the word escapes my mouth, I realise what I have done. I clamp my hands over my mouth, as if to stop me from blurting out any more words.

Chris' eyes widen and her mouth hangs agape. A silence descends among us. "You..."

I cast my gaze to the ground in shame.

"You like... him... Tobias? Don't you?" Christina asks tentatively, leaning closer towards me.

Fearfully, I meet her aghast eyes. I say nothing.

"You like Tobias!" Chris repeats, shaking her head.

I decide that now would be a good time to explain everything. "Chris, I only-"

"You like Tobias!" Chris shouts, this time, bolting up from the couch in fury.

I stand in front of her. We are positioned like two animals in a battle for dominance, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"What the hell, Tris?! How could you?!" Chris cries. "That's my boyfriend! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends but-"

"Save your excuses. You're pathetic." she spits, pushing me backwards.

Her movement does not deter me. "Look, this-"

"I hate you so much!" Chris yells, the volume her voice drowning out my explanations.

"_Let me speak_!" I almost scream, effectively bringing Chris to silence.

Chris shakes her head at me mutely, though the motion reveals her infuriation. I can't blame her for feeling this way.

Unsure of how long Chris' silence may be, I begin to explain. "Chris, I didn't want this to happen; to hurt you. I liked Tobias at the same time you did. I just didn't want to repeat the past. Like what happened with Uriah. I thought I could do it, but it's been so hard... I just... Can't. Not as I see you two together all of the time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Christina asks, her voice slightly laced with venom. At least she's not as hostile as she was previously.

"I was going to, but you told me you liked Tobias at _exactly _at the same time."

"I can't believe you did that! You _lied_ to me, acted as if everything was normal... You even hung out with me and Tobias! But you weren't there for me, you were there for _him_!" Christina's voice grows louder with each word, and so does her hatred.

"You're acting so over-dramatic about this, it's not like I kissed him or anything!"

"You're acting like a total bitch." she retorts.

I mentally prepare insults. "You can go shove-"

"Piss off." Chris shouts, ending the conversation.

Abiding to her wishes, I storm out of the room. Before I do so, I spot a bag of open potato chips on the table. I pick up the bag and sprinkle the contents on the floor; a final act of defiance. Then, I leave, slow enough to faintly hear Christina furiously cursing my actions.

The front door slams behind me.

* * *

Racing down the street, I try to get to home as fast as possible, to get away from Chris. My footsteps beat the floor rapidly, like loud raindrops. I just wish it was Christina's face I was stamping on. The sun shines brilliantly, giving a cheerful impression of the busy street. Lawns are being trimmed, children giggle, neighbours chat. It seems I'm the only one spoiling this joyful scene, storming angrily down the street.

I slow as I approach my house, hands still locked into tight fists. Thoughts of hatred towards Chris furiously whirr in my head, like a whirlwind of anger.

"Tris!" a voice calls, interrupting my internal monologue. I turn sharply around and see Tobias jogging towards me. He is wearing his usual combination of a dark top and blue jeans, which causes me to wonder if I have ever seen him in anything else. I don't think so. Today, he is decorated with dark smears along his clothing and arms. His forehead shines slightly with perspiration and his eyes are as beautifully blue as ever.

Tobias catches my observation of him. "Working on my dad's old car. He says I can have it if I can fix it. That car is _sweet._"

I smile at the way his eyes glaze over with admiration of the car. "Sounds cool."

"It is," he beams. "Anyway, why were you running so fast? It was like you were running from the cops!"

"I just wanted to do a bit of running," I smoothly lie. His reminder of the argument with Chris resumes the rage I previously had.

"Oh, okay. Hey, I'm sorry about what happened at the park."

"What do you mean?" I remember Tobias mouthing 'sorry' at me but I have no idea what it was for.

"I know you heard our argument." Tobias explains.

"How?"

"Blonde hair against a tree... good camouflage there." Tobias sarcastically replies.

My face pales. "Did Christina see me?"

"Nah. Only me."

I come to the realisation that the only reason Tobias said those kinda things about me was because I was there. He probably would've agreed with Chris if I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry that Chris was acting like that. We've not been very couple-y at the moment. I don't..." Tobias trails off.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go back to my car now. Talk to you later." he abruptly says and jogs back to the direction of his house. His sudden wish to end the conversation momentarily puzzles me, and I decide not to dwell on it.

I stride up to my house and ring on the doorbell. Caleb answers it and raises his eyebrows with a knowledgeable expression.

"What?" I ask, feeling exposed under his observation.

"Nothing," he hastily replies and closes the door behind us.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much guys for reading, reviewing and all that jazz, you guys are amazing!;) BIG LOVE to my 50__th__ fav-er __dweedledoo__ and 100__th__ follower __chrissym453__! Hope you liked this chapter!_


	13. So Close

_Chapter 13: So Close_

**Tobias' POV**

Needles of rain plummet rapidly onto the street; droplets gliding down my body. Some of these beads of rain splatter in my hair, rendering it to become soaked with moisture. A blanket of thick, grey clouds line the sky, a promise that this rain will continue. The roar of thunder echoes in the quiet outside and I sprint indoors.

I slam the door behind me as the house envelopes me in warmth. This dismal weather is a startling contrast to yesterday. The mental mention of yesterday instantly reminds me of Tris, and how upset she looked. I should visit her and find out what's wrong, but I fear she wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. I decide to call the closest person to Tris, Christina, in an attempt to find out the source of her melancholic behaviour.

"Hey, Toby!" Chris answers, bursting with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Chris," I reply, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Toby, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over..."

I wince. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"But I'm babysitting my cousins!" she continues and I instantly relax. "Maybe some other time though, yeah?"

"Sound good." I lamely agree. "Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Tris? She was acting really weird when I spoke to her yesterday."

A silence is present from Christina. "Um, we kinda fell out."

"You fell out?!" I am taken aback. Arguments rarely occur between these two; or so I've heard.

"Yeah, she started acting like a total bitch and we got into an argument"

"What did you argue about?"

I am again met with silence. "I've gotta go now, talk to you later." Chris excuses and ends the call.

She never did answer my question.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

The endless patter of raindrops is therapeutic as I lie motionlessly on my bed. It's like gravity is forcing me to stay on here, making me unable to get up or find motivation. After the fight with Chris, I have found myself replaying it over and over, wishing that she'd just understand. Even if she wasn't acting like much of a friend, I still miss her. And it is in this moment when I truly feel as if I have never been more alone. It's like I've been isolated from everyone. Even Uriah hasn't bothered to text me. The doorbell chimes from downstairs, a warning of visitors. Great, people. I just hope I don't have to go and talk to anyone. Footsteps mirror the rain outside as they make their way to the door.

"Beatrice!" my mom calls, "It's for you!"

Begrudgingly, I stomp downstairs, ready to scowl at the uninvited visitor. However, when I reach the bottom, I widen my eyes at who it is. It's rain outside has tousled his hair across his face and caused his wet clothing to hang off his muscular body. A few driblets of rain meander down his face.

"Can I come in?" he asks, running a hand through his wet expanse of dark hair. The motion causes moisture to splatter in several directions.

"Sure," I hesitantly reply and shut the door behind him. He follows me upstairs to my room in silence.

"Sorry," I tell him as we enter the room. I gesture to my messy bed and random items that litter the floor in shame.

"Don't be," Tobias reassures, "Mine is _way_ messier than this."

We both slump on the bed.

"So," I begin. "What's this random visit for?"

Tobias shrugs. "You seemed kinda upset yesterday, I just thought you needed some company."

His words mirrored my exact state perfectly.

"And..." he continues, "I brought something for you." Tobias pulls out a DVD case from behind his back and waves it at me. I am surprised I didn't notice him clutching it earlier. The DVD is _21 Jump Street. _Tobias knew that I've been desperate to see it, but I hadn't got round to doing so.

"Thanks so much!" I beam, hugging him tightly in appreciation. This contact causes me to blush furiously so I place my head against his muscular chest, trying to conceal it. Tobias gently strokes my hair and I jump out of his reach.

For God's sake, I already have a boyfriend! He's dating my best – ex- best friend! I really do need to learn self-control!

"Wanna watch it now?" I eagerly ask, knowing that I will not take 'no' for an answer.

"Sure," Tobias smiles and leans back against the headboard of the bed.

After a few minutes of hurry, I finally manage to get the DVD ready. I crawl over to sit by Tobias and try to concentrate on the movie. The cool dampness of his shirt rubs briefly against my arm and I find myself blushing uncontrollably. I sneak a glance at Tobias who is looking at me slightly confused. Wriggling away from him, I try to avert my gaze to the TV.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tobias asks, nudging me slightly with his elbow.

I stare at him, willing for an excuse to blossom in my thoughts. "Your shirt's wet and feels weird."

Tobias chuckles. "Ok, that was pretty random."

I smile in relief. "I would offer for you to take it off, but..."

"Desperate to see me topless, Tris?" Tobias jokes, not realising his words are true.

Rolling my eyes at him, I resume watching the screen.

"Hey, Tris?" Tobias interrupts. His face is suddenly serious and his expression is decorated with concern.

"What?"

"I spoke to Christina earlier-"

My expression turns sober. He hasn't found out, has he?!

"What happened between you guys?" he persists.

Unable to form a decent reply, I say nothing.

"That's exactly what she said! _Nothing_! What happened?"

This is it. I can either reveal the truth or mask my feelings with lies. I don't want to hurt Tobias the way I did to Chris... "It was nothing but a stupid fight. I'm sure we'll get over it."

"Doesn't sound stupid... You sounded-"

"It's nothing." I interrupt. I turn away from him and watch the movie, preventing him from pressing the matter further. Instead of watching the screen, his attention becomes fixed on me. I use all of my strength to stop myself from blushing. After what feels like an eternity of being analysed, he turns back to the screen.

Around half-way through the movie, I find myself spluttering in uncontrollable laughter. I'm thankful for this state of sudden happiness and don't want it to fade away. After recent events, I don't think I've been so joyful. The laughter drains from my face as I realise Tobias is staring at me, frowning slightly. Before I can ask him what's wrong he lightly cups my face in his hands. Then he starts to lean in.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

My hand reaches up to tangle my fingers in her blonde hair. I learn in, my mouth millimetres from hers. Then I suddenly realise what the hell I am doing. As if Tris was a scorching stove, I push her away from me and stand up. I run my hands through my hair in frustration. Tris looks up at me, her eyes wide with shock. This is _not _good.

"Sorry." I feebly explain. "I forgot- I thought that you were Chris." That was the worst excuse I have ever made. Tris appears to believe it, however. It's hard to tell if her expression is of hurt or anger. Probably anger. I _did_ just try to kiss her. Tris stares soundlessly at me and I meet her gaze.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

The movie continues to play in the background.

"I'm gonna go now..." Tobias excuses and cautiously leaves the room, as if I am a ferocious tiger that could attack him at any moment. Anger courses through my veins. He thought I was Chris?! He must really like her. I'll always be second-best.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I can't believe I just did that. My fingertips still tingle from where I touched her face. I was _so close_, until I went and ruined everything. Maybe she would have kissed me back? I don't know. Man, this is so fucked up. She's never gonna speak to me now...

* * *

_A/N: Big thanks to 250__th__ reviewer __sparklevampFTW__, whose reviews always make me smile. Thanks so much guys for all of your kind reviews, follows and faves! You guys are amazing! _


End file.
